The Demon Princess
by Moonlover21
Summary: What if Princess Serenity Never die and was Sent back to the waron state aira in Inuyasha's world and was turn back into alittle Baby and was found by a Dog Demon and His Mate and took Her in has one of them So she had grown up being raise by Demon's and so She was called the Demon Princess the Princess of the Demon pack.
1. Start

The Demon Princess.

Queen Serenity you did it you beat them say's Luna. i save them all but now they are all trap in the power of the crystal now i will have to send the to a new future on Earth say's Serenity. but you saved them so why are you so said asks Luna. because of none of them well reameber anything from this time or place and i will never see by sweet daughter again or you two also my friends say's Queen Serenity. oh Serenity Say's Artermist. but someday Princess Serenity will do great things and she will be safe and that all i want for my Daughter say's Queen Serenity. then she put her hand out and let go of the Crystal to where it egan flying up into the air, goodbye Serenity, you are in my heart always say's Queen Serenity and like that everyone who went into the Crystal was sent to Earth but Serenity, was Sent to the forest and the others were all rised by Humen in the village's So Princess Mars was rise with a Priestess Family like Kikyo came from, Princess Vensus was a Princess with a Lord who took Her in His wife and Him couldn't have children so when she found vensus they thought that there prays were awarsed for a child so they took Princess Vensus into there family, and Princess Mercury father that took her in was a village doctar he help the people out with healing and meds for people health, then Princess Jupiter was the same has Vensus's family she was rise in the wast by a lord as well.

on Earth let the story begin.

Awwwww,,,,,,,,crying,,,,,,,,,,Honey do you hear that asks a Female Dog Demon yes I do where it coming from say's the Male over that say's the Female Dog Demon, so they walk over to the River and found a Human Baby at least they thought she was Human till they got closer to it.

Honey look it a baby say's the Female Dog Demon. honey we should prombley leave it who know what a Human could do to us if they think were taken there child say's the Male Dog Demon. no there not even a fire going and a human sent no one would just leave a Baby on it own say's the Female Dog, being very Motherly at the moment. honey I know it look bad right now but Maybe a Human could find it and take it to a human Village say's the Male Demon. No we have to help it say's the Female who walk over to the Baby and pick up Serenity, and look down at her Honey come Here you have to see this say's the Female Demon. what is it asks the Male Demon. look at Her isn't she the most beautiful Baby you ever saw say's the Female Demon. He look at her too I guess she is Beautiful in way say's the Male Demon. can we keep Her please I always wanted a Daughter of My own and i already have 3 son's please can we keep her say's the Female Demon. Now Morning Glory, we have to think smart about this and what it could do to the pack say's the Male. Soutin, We can't just leave her say's Morning Glory. ok you know i hate to see that look say's Soutin. Honey i don't care the pack can learn to take Her in this i know you like to laugh at Me for silly things but this is Important to Me to protect this child and She will be are new Pup as of right now I'm taken Her home with us and she going to be apart of are family you get that say's Morning Glory, walking away from Him with the child in Her arms. oh boy the pack not going to like this say's Soutin.

At Crystal forest Kingdom.

Oh Dear let get you all Clean up now ok Sweetie say's Morning Glory. Ah,, Has Serenity, made little babys laughing sounds.

Momma, your home yelled there 3 pups Fang, Shadow, and Kiba were the name of there pups hello children i like you to meet your new baby Sister say's Morning Glory. we get to have a little sister Alright! say's the pups were all happy to have some one else in there life's to play with.

Now Morning Glory, I don't know about this say's Soutin. look Soutin I'm not going to take Her back she well get eating by a Demon before some Human find her say's Morning Glory. OK I lose you win say's Soutin. Awwwww crying again Baby she crying Momma say's Shadow. I know dear say's His Mother, Hey Honey you hold her well I get some milk for her say's Morning Glory. No Honey I want Her Morning Glory, say's Soutin. Has Morning Glory, put Her in His Arms anyway. then the Baby just stop crying when she put her in His arms He look down at Baby Serenity's face and then she was just smiling at Him. Daddy She like you say's Kiba. yeah she does say's Fang. He just look down at her and Smile back at Her He had change His mind and He was ok with Her becoming apart of His Pack sure He had to get the others to be ok with it but He is the Leader of the Pack so if He say she one of them then they all well do what He say to do.

that all for now sorry it alittle sort but there well be more soon.


	2. First Hunt

The Demon Princess.

Come on Shadow say's Serenity, has Serenity and Her Brother were on there Frist hunt on there own using team work to hunt.

Ok guy let start this way ok Shadow, you take the left side of the tree's and then Fang, you cut off the right side of the trees say's Serenity. and then Kiba, you take the fornt up on that side and i well take the back so we will trap the deer say's Serenity. right say's the Boys and they all went into there spots and it work out perfectly

OK now yelled Serenity, go, go, go yelled the boys on each side to sacred the Deer to run in the right way they wanted it to ok here I come say's Serenity, pulling Her Bow back with it arrow ready to fire and it hit right on the spot a perfect shot into the side of it heart alright Serenity, great hit say's Fang. I guess it wasn't so bad I need to get better at hitting thing faster though say's Serenity. oh don't worry Sister you did great say's Kiba. I will do better next time say's Serenity. you did just find this time say's Shadow. ok I guess I just really want to make Father Proud say's Serenity. but He is Proud of you say's Fang. you think so Asks Serenity. look Serenity, you have been getting stronger everyday when you train you do just find say's Kiba. thanks guys you really are the Best brother's in the world say's Serenity. well we have to look out for you, you your are little sister and we have to protect you and love you and tell you how your training is going say's Fang. I know thanks guys say's Serenity. come on the pack prombley getting hungry say's Shadow. so they all headed back to the castle.

Mother, Father, were home say's Kiba. Oh hello Children how did the hunt go Asks there Mother. great look at this big buck Serenity, help us kill say's Fang. wow look like we will be eating well tonight and I have got some rice to go with it say's there Mother. alright say's Shadow. well why don't you all go see your Father, and I will start cleaning are dinner and cook it up say's Morning Glory. ok Mother say's Kiba. so they all went to the Den where the Pack had there pack meetings.

The Kids Father was a strong great Dog Demon He had Black hair yellow eyes pointy elf ears tan color sink.

His Mate there Mother was a beautiful women She had Long brown hair with dog ears like Holo the wise wolf ears a diamond on her forehead cream color sink brown eye's.

Kiba had Dark Brown Hair brown eye's same pointy ears like His father tan color sink.

Fang has his Mother and Father mixer into him. ears like his mothers eyes like his fathers dark Brown hair a the same mark has His Mom.

Shadow was Midnight black hair pointy ears like His Mom but the color black in stand of Brown, blue eyes mothers sink color.

Training.

Hey Father, we have return say's Serenity. Oh hello Kids and how did we fair on are first hunt asks there Father. it was great Serenity, is a true leader at heart she made up a perfect plan to catch the deer say's Shadow. really say's there Father. yeah she had us go in different way and trap it and Serenity, shot it with her arrow say's Kiba. well I'm very proud of you kids say's there father. thanks Dad they all spook, now let get to work on your all training say's there Father. alright say's the kids.

Training.

Everyday went like the same day before sometime it was different Serenity, became the best fighter in the pack Her Brother Shadow, was 2nd best the other to were good to but there were more like Lover's not fighters but if you try to hurt there sister then all 3 were on your ass.

Shadow, had came running up to kick His target in front of him and working on his hand to hand combat. Kiba, was doing the same thing cause He was Shadow, opponent and then Fang, and Serenity, were working on Arrows and such they were good at shooting then they work with swords and were kicking each other's asses

They had been fighting for 3 hours now. OK everybody may i have your attention say's Morning Glory. Yes Mrs. Glory, yelled the hole pack has you know today was all my pups first hunt say's Glory. so let us all eat say's Glory. So after Her speaking to the hole pack and started to sit down and eat there food.

they all talk about the hunt then other thing till they all turn in to bed.

thanks for reading that it for now.


	3. Let Make You a Deal

The Demon Princess.

Serenity, had grown into a beautiful Women Her short Hair that went to her Neak was now at the back of her Lags went to her feet almost, Her Eye's were a deep Blue Her sink was a light cream color She was very beautiful to the eye's she had grown up into a Lady She had gone to the Village to try to make a peaceful agreement with the Demon's of the forest and the Humen's from the Village all she was trying to do was keep peace between the villages and Demon's.

At the Village.

Look I like to make a Deal with you all say's Serenity, my Father would give you all protection if you all stop killing the Forest and Making Demon angry say's Serenity. why should we listen to a Demon's daughter Say's the Headmaster. look this could give us all a Peaceful brake for You and your family's and for Us too so what do you say Asks Serenity. find we will make this deal but you give us protection and keep those outside Wolf Pack out of are fields say's The Headmaster. very well you have yourself a deal say's Serenity. shaking the man hand and then she turn to take Her Leave for good.

Boss are you sure you want to give them there forest back we need to make the land bigger say's one of the Man. Don't worry we will take the forest from them we will have them killed so we can make the village bigger say's the Headmaster. but we are going to wait for a little while make them think there safe from us and when they let there guard down say's The Headmaster.

Father I'm back say's Serenity. great how did we do with the Villages say's Lord Soutin. yes sir the villagers have promise me that they will leave the forest alone say's Serenity. given him the contact scroll good so they sign it as well so are home is safe say's Soutin. Yes Sir they agree with leaving are homes alone and they want us to protect them from the Harpy's that and the Wolf Demon's say's Serenity. I see so they want protection and then they will give us peace say's Soutin. Yes sir say's Serenity. very good caring on there a Village in the north it own by Lady Keada, I send this Dust to Her once a year She using it to Help People heal it only grows up Here on are Kingdom say's Soutin. Yes Father I shall go at once say's Serenity. so she had pack her Stuff and went to Keada's Village.

About 3 day's later.

There it is say's Shadow. Her brother had gone with Her yeah it is say's Serenity. Here Dad say's to give this Plant to Keada, say's Serenity. giving Shadow the Plant med, very well be back soon say's Shadow.

So Shadow, went to Keada, hut.

Um can someone help you out Asks Shadow. I'm looking for Lady Keada, can anyone tell me where I can find Her Asks Shadow. um over there say's a village. not too sure about this Demon.

Keade, there a Demon outside wishes to speak with you say's a Man from the village. Oh I see I will take care of this say's Keada, Inuyasha, got up off the floor so did the other's ( this time was when Kagome was still trap in her own time after the jewel was gone and the well seal itself for good but she did come back later on)

What do you want with us Here Asks Miroku, speaking for Keada, It nothing bad I have only come to give Keada, Her Medicine that She get from My Father for your healing Garden say's Shadow. Oh great I have been in need of this plant it well help me out a lot more now with the people sickness say's Keada. and here I didn't know what to do say's Keada. your welcome My Father wish's for you to know that He will continue to bring Medicine for you every year like he made the deal with you all those years ago say's Shadow. thank you say's Keada. I shall be going now say's Shadow.

You know this Dog Demon Keada, Asks Inuyasha. Yes His Father has been helping me with the best medicine we have here in are time say's Keada. So that way you have been able to help so many people say's Sango. yes but this plant only grows in the Dog Demon's Forest also known as the Crystal forest Kingdom say's Keada. but there not evil Demon's they are from the west say's Keada. OK well shall we have lunch now say's Keada. yes say's Rin, sent she was living with Keada, now.

right when Shadow, was Leaving Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, all look up and Seen that Dog Demon walk up to a Human Girl who is that asks Sango. i don't know say's Inuyasha. and I don't really care say's Inuyasha. yeah let go inside and eat say's Sango.

So they did there job and went back home.

that it for now.


	4. Everybody Meet Sailor Mercury

The Demon Princess.

Serenity was now 23 years old still living in the pack.

Look Inuyasha, I heard that there a village that needs help say's Keada. So I guess we are off to the west say's Miroku. well I know they said that these Demon have gone back on there word and have been attacking the people say's Keada. well it look like were going to have to put a Stop to it say's Kagome. yeah we have to take care of this say's Sango. yes but what should we do say's Miroku. I don't know but we should go has fast as promble say's Inuyasha. yes Inuyasha right Sango, my dear I want you to stay here with are children say's Miroku. alright but all of you be safe say's Sango. don't worry Sango, we will be back as soon has possible say's Miroku. ok Keada, where are we going say's Miroku.

To the Crystal forest Kingdom say's Keada. wait we have to kill those Dog Demon's Asks Miroku. Yes I'm a fade that they have become mean and started to fight for no reason they don't want to work with Human anymore say's Keada. But Keada, how will you get your Medicine now Asks Miroku.

What Medicine Asks Kagome. Well it this really strong plant that can make the worst wounds heal even heal the sick say's Sango. but you see 3 years ago before you came back to us and they came here to give Keada, that Plant for Her Medicine's so we met a Dog Demon that was from there He was a full blooded Demon and He sure was very good looking say's Sango.

Hey Sango, say's Miroku, being jealous. hey I can look but I can't touch say's Sango. fine I guess you got a point there say's Miroku. anyway He drop off the Meds, and then He left with some Golden Hair girl say's Sango. Oh ok say's Kagome.

Wait you said there was a Girl with him asks Keada. Yeah you went inside with Rin that day when Me Miroku, and Inuyasha, saw Her Leave with him we thought maybe She was His Lover say's Miroku. Laughing!. Ah No Serenity, is not His Lover but His Sister say's Keada, Sister but she was Human I know she was say's Miroku. I know but she thinks she one of them sent they rise Her sent She was a Baby say's Keada. I see so when She was just a Baby they found Her and took Her in and rise Her has one of them say's Sango. Yes Serenity, has asks the villages to not kill the forest that why I'm worry Serenity, would allow them go into war say's Keada. She a very weird Girl but She not a full Human either that I know but she would never hurt People Her Father is friendly He used to make deals with Humans because of His Wife She always wanted to Make things peaceful with everyone but sometime they had no choice to kill they all wild Demons after all say's Keada. I see so this dose make this a wired Promble then if they always been nice to people say's Miroku. well you can't pick and choice your friends Keada, say's Kagome. even if they were good for a while maybe they finally just had eoff on Protecting Human say's Kagome. I don't know but I want you to go find the promble and fix it say's Keada. yes Lady Keada, say's Miroku. let go say's Inuyasha.

Goodbye come back safley say's Sango. holding Her son in Her arms.

About an hour later.

Hey there a village down there is that where crystalforest is say's Miroku. no i think it farther then this say's Inuyasha.

Hey um please Miss say's Kagome. she walk up to a Blue haired Girl that went to the back of Her neck.

Yes may I help you Asks the Girl Hi I'm Kagome. and these are My friends and We need to get to Crystal forest kingdom could you tell us where to go from here asks Kagome. Oh hello My Name is Amy, say's the Blue haired girl. and your on the right track but may I asks why your going there for Asks Amy. Um we have to Kill the Dog Demon pack for attacking the Human Villagers say's Miroku. you must be mistaken They would never Hurt anyone say's Amy. well that not what the People said say's Shippbo. well if they are hurting People then we should help out say's Amy. what do you mean we Asks Kagome. well I'm a Doctor and plus I was heading there myself to help the sick well my father say to help the people here so if you want you could come with Me so you don't get lost say's Amy. I think that a great idea say's Miroku. whatever say's Inuyasha.

So now they had Merurey, with them what else well come out of this.

Next chapter.


	5. Mina and Amy talk about there Dreams

The Demon Princess.

So has they walk to the Crystal Forest Everybody was surpized at what this Amy, girl could do She could contorl Water around Her.

Flashback.

There a Demon coming are way say's Miroku. I sent it, it coming say's Inuyasha. it headed right for us say's Kagome. stand your grounds say's Amy. yes Amy's right we should be careful say's Miroku, right say's Kagome.

Over there under the ground say's Shippbo. yeah i see it to say's Miroku. ready for a fight along with Inuyasha, and the Other's Amy, you stand back we don't need you getting Hurt say's Kagome. don't worry about me Kagome, i can protect myself with my own Magic say's Amy. what magic say's Kagome. never mind that get ready here it come's say's Amy. right say's Inuyasha.

They started there fight and it was a pain in the butt it kept diving under the ground and was acttacking from under ground.

Everyone stay clam I can find where it going to attack say's Amy. how say's Kagome. Amy, didn't say a word beside turning into Sailor Mercury how She didn't know she just knew she could become a worrier sent she was a Child, Wow say's Shippbo. how did she do that say's Kagome. I don't know but I think it cool say's Shippbo.

Mercury Bubbles Blast say's Mercury, has the Demon got lost in a fog i can't see say's the Demon. nice work say's Miroku. Now Inuyasha hit it say's Mercury. right Wind scar yelled Inuyasha. Ah you miss Me say's Inuyasha. dam it still to fast say's Inuyasha. I'll get him say's Mercury, Mercury Aqua Blast yelled Mercury who had now just pull water from her Hands and hit the Demon and he was suck he couldn't move anymore it lags were suck in Ice. Now Inuyasha, hit it say's Mercury. right this time it over say's Inuyasha. Wind Scar say's Inuyasha. and it blew the demon apart turn to dust.

end of flashback.

Hey Amy, I been Meaning to Ask you how you did that last night say's Miroku. did what Asks Amy. who was cleaning Inuyasha, wound how you could control Water say's Miroku. Oh that I'm not really sure how I can I just can I have been able to Control Water sent I was a Little Girl say's Amy. sometime I think I was meant to do something else like there something I'm suppose to be doing say's Amy.

Like what Asks Kagome. I don't know really but I've been having these weird Dreams the last few years it started when i was 14 years old then it got stronger say's Amy. but in the Dream I'm standing on a Kingdom protecting this Princesses castle It look so Shiny and it glow all the time say's Amy. it was just a beautiful Castle cover in Flowers in the garden flower that don't grow here say's Amy. Amy, Dream have there own made up realty say's Kagome. not really listening nicely.

I know but there was something about this Dream it always the same one never any different say's Amy. then later in the dream i seen this Queen and she put out her Hand and there this wand that has a Moon Shape on it and there this crystal on the middle of it and she kill the monster that was trying to kill all her People so she say these magic words and there this brite Light that shine out and the monster were all gone and I'm suck in this Bubble say's Amy. and then I feel myself like my Life it rewinding itself and I'm a Baby sitting on the ground where My father now found me and in the end of it I hear this voice telling me to find the Moon Princess and help to remember who she is say's Amy. weird so weird say's Kagome.

You had the Same dream say's a Voice behide them.

Ah has everybody turn around and look at this Girl with Long Blonde Hair half tie up in a red Ribbon she had brite blue eye's and nice sink she look to be the age of 23 years old.

Yes I have had this dream sent I was 14 teen years old say's Amy. far out No way I had the same dream has you say's the girl. really say's Miroku. Yes oh sorry to just butt in like that but I was taken a walk though the forest I'm on a quest to find this Princess that you were just talking about say's the Girl. Oh and by the way My Name is Princess Mina, but I like to be called Venus say's Mina.

It nice to meet you Venus, say's Miroku. I can't believe that I'm not the only one anymore say's Amy. Yeah Me too I thought I would never hear anyone as crazy has Me say's Mina. yeah We have to talk to each other about this Dream say's Amy. what do you think it could mean say's Mina. I don't know say's Amy. but I think it important though other wise we wouldn't be here say's Amy. yeah that what I thought but then i thought that maybe that was my life say's Mina. what do you mean it just maybe if we find this Princess She can tell us why we don't remember any of it and what about are real family's I'm don't get me wrong I love my Parent that took me in and rise me as there own but I want to know where I come from why I can do magic say's Mina. yeah me too I wonder the same thing say's Amy. hey maybe we should look together say's Mina. I think that would be a good idea say's Amy. what you want this girl to come with us say's Kagome. look we both have the same quest so it would be better if we stay together it would be safer say's Amy. I agree say's Miroku.

your all nuts you really think that there such thing is a Moon Princess No body could live in outer Space say's Kagome. look I don't know but I feel a strong feeling that the Princess May be in the Crystal Forest say's Mina. yeah me too say's Amy. well it look like this beautiful Girl is going to be coming with us say's Miroku.

yeah and the sad part is that you can't fool around with them cause your married now say's Inuyasha, laughing. Ah that not fair you just had to do that to me didn't you say's Miroku. it a joke Miroku, but I did Promise Sango, to hurt you if you even think about flirting with any women say's Inuyasha. Oh sure your a true friend to Her but not to me say's Miroku. I don't give a dam what you think about me Miroku, but Sango, is like the Sister I never had I won't let you hurt Her if you even think about Cheating on Sango and your family, So mark my words if I see you with any women I will kill you and also Sango, gave me Permission to kill you say's Inuyasha.

look Inuyasha, I was only joking around I love Sango, she the only one for me say's Miroku. I don't need to flirt with women anymore say's Miroku. good say's Inuyasha. ok look like we are all traveling together say's Inuyasha. um can we trust this demon Asks Mina. to Amy, yeah He OK he the good guy say's Amy. OK say's Mina. it nice to meet you all and don't worried about Me I can protect myself say's Mina. very well Venus, you are in the group say's Kagome. yep say's Mina.

Next day they went up agents another Demon and then they Seen how Mercury, and Venus, fight together they both thought the same thing like everybody else thought and it felt has when you watch them fight together it look like has if they been fighting together for years like there was this bound between them.

But they just met how is it that they both felt like they been friends for years and Miroku, had thought Maybe Venus, was right maybe both Her and Mercury, were right about there Dream's thought Miroku.

So Is that all you got say's Venus, Venus Crescent Beam Smash yelled Venus Owe!yelled the Demon and fell to the ground and then Mercury, had used Her Power she had use last time and turn it to Ice and Inuyasha, finish it off for good.

Well done lady's you were great say's Inuyasha. who was really liking these Girls Powers they were good really good.

I wonder if it just you and Me I wonder if there are other's like us say's Mina. I thought the same thing say's Amy.

what oh god no if I meet another one of you weird girl and hear about that Dream again about this So called Beautiful Moon Princess I'm going to go crazy say's Kagome, freaking out with these Girl.

It not like we made this Dream thing up it been bugging us for years and we would like to get some Answers say's Amy. yeah say's Mina. they all went to the hot spring in the forest that they found when they enter the forest.

Hey I wonder if maybe she was right say's Miroku. right about what Miroku, you don't believe this shit do you Asks Kagome. Look Kagome, there are a lot of thing out there and after fighting with Narku, for so long I would believe anything and plus I have heard the story about the Moon Princess and I believe she is real say's Miroku. Me too My Mother told Me story about her too it was the on story My Mother would tell Me right before bed say's Inuyasha. I even heard of her say's Shippbo. fine whatever has she look up and see's Koga, in the bushes I'm going for a walk alone I will be back later say's Kagome. where are you going Asks Inuyasha. for a walk alone now leave me alone say's Kagome, walking off.

Man she been very mean to me lately I thought she would be happy with Me when she came back to me but she been acting like she made a mistake or something and want to run away say's Inuyasha. I don't know Inuyasha, but if it doesn't work out you could always choose one of those girls say's Miroku. that not funny say's Inuyasha, hitting Miroku in the head. Awwwww, why you do that for say's Miroku. well why not say's Inuyasha. whatever say's Miroku. get some sleep say's Inuyasha. wait but if there are more of these Girl could it mean that there protectors say's Miroku. what do you mean Asks Inuyasha. well think about it Inuyasha, in the story there are a few more Princesses and they all were name after there planet's say's Miroku.

Now that say that is weird say's Inuyasha. that what I thought say's Miroku. yes there was Princess Venus, like the one that with us now and then there is Princess Mercury, that is also with Us say's Miroku. then there were 2 other's that I know as well and if they are who I may think they may be there are two more to be found say's Miroku. who are the other two Princess again say's Inuyasha. Princess Mars, and then Princess Jupiter, Fire and Thunder Princesses say's Miroku. right so each Princess had a power over in Element say's Miroku. so Princess Mercury had Power of water and then Princess Mars was Fire and then Princess Venus look like it sun souler power say's Miroku. and then Princess Jupiter had Power of Thunder say's Miroku. yeah you may be right say's Inuyasha.

What do you think this Moon Princess would be able to do Asks Inuyasha. well there is little known about her true Power cause no one has ever seen her fight before but if I remember she was a great hunter like the Moon Goddess Selene say's Miroku. yeah She had Another Power too I'm sure of it say's Inuyasha. yeah say's Miroku. but the Moon Princess has one little clue about Her say's Inuyasha. what that Asks Miroku.

In my Mother story She told me that the Princess had a Mark on her Forehead a Crescent Moon say's Inuyasha. Um your right say's Miroku. how did we get so mess up in all of this say's Inuyasha. I don't know but maybe we should keep in eye out for the other girls as well and if they come then they are the real deal say's Miroku. yeah your right we will keep on this path till we find out what we need to know say's Inuyasha. yep say's Miroku. let go to bed say's Miroku. you go head I'm going to go look for Kagome, she been gone for a long time now plus maybe I can get some time alone with Her see if something bugging Her and then maybe we can talk about the wedding say's Inuyasha. Yeah well go get her ok say's Miroku. Shut up Say's Inuyasha, walking off. has Miroku, and the girls came back to the camp to go to sleep.

Has for Inuyasha, He went looking for Kagome, But when He found Her he wasn't happy at all there Kagome, was His Mate to Be Kissing Koga. and Making out like crazy Her clothes were falling off her body Koga, was all over her He was just sick He went right up to her yelling at her for being like this and she would be sorry one day someday she will get what she Deservies.

Just you wait Kagome, you will regret this say's Inuyasha. your going to regret this because from now on we are over and I'm going to start over and I'm going to fine a new Mate and She well make me Happier then you ever did your going to regret this if it the last thing I do say's Inuyasha. No Inuyasha, it not what it look like say's Kagome. oh how is it not what you were playing with His dick say's Inuyasha. get real do you really think I'm that dumb say's Inuyasha. who had ran away back to the camp and he didn't even say a word to anyone he just went to sleep plus everybody else was asleep but he just went out on his own and was now feeling upset but he had no choice he was going to pick a new mate and this time he wasn't going to fail.

Um Sir, can you tell me where i'm it to dark to see say's a Women. Ah say's Inuyasha. looking down at a girl it was hard to see her cause it was so dark.

Ah why are you out here by yourself at this time don't you know how dangerous it is to be out this late Asks Inuyasha. I'm lost I'm on my way to Crystal forest say's The girl you too say's Inuyasha. what do you mean me too are there others like me say's the Women. yes there is two other girl clam to be having weird dream's of a Moon Princess and are on a quest to fine there and to find some Answers say's Inuyasha. oh were are these Girl can you take me to them Asks the Girl. I had the Same dream say's the Girl. Oh Boy what powers do you have fire or thunder say's Inuyasha. I'm the worrier of Thunder say's the Girl. ok please follow Me say's Inuyasha. Taken her Back to the camp site so the girls could talk again.

Hey Amy, Mina, wake up i found another girl just like you guys say's Inuyasha. what say's Miroku. they all look at the girl.

Who is she says she is till next time.


	6. Fire and Thunder

The Demon Princess.

Please don't be afade of Me say's the Girl. this Guy say's I'm just like you Girls so maybe we were meant to find each other say's the Girl. let me tell you my Name and everything well be alright say's the Girl. we are just surprised is all say's Amy. I know but He told me that you both had a weird Dream's just like me about the Moon Kingdom being attack and then finding the Moon Princess and protecting Her from Harm say's The Women. who look the same age as them by the way my name is Princess Leta but I'm also called Jupiter, as well say's Leta. it nice to meet you say's Amy. I'm Amy, and also known has Mercury, and Her over there is Venus, also known has Mina, say's Amy. Hi it nice to meet another person who like us say's Mina. I know I thought I was the only one say's Leta. yeah say's Amy.

Hey Miroku, I think your right about these Girls say's Inuyasha. yep say's Miroku. what do you mean about us Asks Mina. well I think that you may be on to something Here Lady's your Dream take you back to the Moon right say's Miroku. yes say's Leta. but I think that you girl may have been apart of the Moon Kingdom Years ago say's Miroku. you think that we lived on the Moon say's Amy. there nothing else I can think of say's Miroku. think about it your Name that you have are the very same name of the Protectors of the Moon Princess say's Miroku. from the story's say's Leta. yes say's Inuyasha. look think about it you all have the same Dream's say's Miroku. how else could it be anything else say's Inuyasha. the Princess guard was Princess Jupiter, and then there was Princess Mars, Princess Mercury, and Princess Venus, say's Miroku. it just you all have these Name and there only Name that you remember growing up say's Miroku. He right it does feel like that say's another Voice off in the distant.

who there yelled all the girls

It ok I'm one of you say's The Girl that Kind of Look like Kikyo a little bit but not a hole lot.

I'm, Princess Mars or the warrior of Fire say's the Girl my Name is Rai, say's the Girl. oh so your the last Warrior say's Miroku. I'm and I was listening to your story and I think your right Monk we all have had these Dream and feeling like were suppose to be protecting someone say's the Warrior of Fire. I think your right Rai, well let us all sleep now and we will finger it all out later say's Miroku. He right so tired say's Leta. yeah say's Rai. but I have this feeling he right also because I feel like we been friends forever say's Rai. yeah me too say's Amy. yeah I think we all feel that way say's Mina. yep say's Leta.

after all the talking then Kagome, came back and was now not happy that there were more of these girls now then she try to talk to Inuyasha, but he wouldn't listen to her so she got all mad because she didn't get her way so she yelled sit the hole dam time.

Till Leta, felt that wasn't right so she grab Kagome, told Her to stop Hurting Inuyasha, he has the right to do has he pleased and then she just punch a Nerve to make Kagome sleep. what did you do say's Miroku. I just put her to sleep she will wake up in the morning that not fair to Inuyasha, she has no right to do that to him he not her Pet say's Leta. who lay down next to the girl who agree with Jupiter, and Miroku, did too he didn't know what happen but Inuyasha, was acting weird but let just not piss off Inuyasha, so they all went to bed even Inuyasha, went to bed and he too seen the Dream all the girls were talking about why was he having them was he to help them out he didn't know but it was kind of scary.

well sorry it short but that all for now


	7. Betrayl and Being Help

The Demon Princess.

Here it come yelled Mars, get ready yelled Jupiter. yeah yelled Venus, and Mercury, at the same time. watch out be hide you Mars, yelled Shippbo. Awwwww I got ya say's Venus. Venus Crescent Bean Smash Yelled Venus. And it hit the Demon you think that you can kill me with that weak little Attack were in big trouble say's Mercury. yeah we are it like whatever we throw at Him he just spit right back at us say's Miroku. so what can we do say's Mars. not sure but I'm not going to lose to this freak say's Inuyasha. watch out yelled Jupiter, Jupiter Thunder Crash yelled Jupiter. thank Jupiter, say's Inuyasha. don't thank Me yet say's Jupiter. she right we still have to get out of here without getting killed say's Venus. yeah but what can we do say's Mercury. Ah nothing girls say's the Demon. who shot Venus, power right back at all of them.

Awwwww all the girls were getting hurt from right and left.

We have to do something say's Mars. that it I had it yelled Inuyasha. using his sword trying to hit them Demon you loser Half Breed I shall kill you first say's the Demon with an evil smile. Oh No Inuyasha, look out yelled Miroku, but the Demon just moved to fast though the tree before Inuyasha, couldn't even jump out of the way in time so the Demon grab Him Ahhhhhh Say's Inuyasha. oh man say's Inuyasha. hold on Inuyasha, OK Girls let all put are powers together say's Mercury. right they all said at the same time Here we go let get him say's Jupiter.

Jupiter Thunder Crash yelled Jupiter. Venus Crescent beam blast yelled Venus. Mercury Bubbles blast yelled Mercury. Mars Fire ball In night say's Mars.

all there Power became one and Hit the Monster and He drop Inuyasha, and then Inuyasha, used his sword but still was standing man this Demon tuff say's Inuyasha. and we used most of are powers say's Venus. the girl can't fight much more Inuyasha. we have to get out of here before we all get killed say's Miroku. I know that but how are we to get out of here with that thing keeping us here say's Inuyasha. I don't know say's Miroku. Kagome, try to hit it with Her Arrow but it was also not eoff what do we do were all going to die if we don't do something quick say's Mercury. they all were starting to feel sacred even Inuyasha, was having a hard time then he use some more of his sword power the backlash wave to throw it power back at him it work then girl also used some more of there power and used it the same time Inuyasha, used his sword power so they thought maybe it would be powerful eoff to kill if they all attack together so they did it was a strong attack but the Demon was still alive.

What No that was all we had left say's Mars. what do we do say's Venus. sadder now oh god were going to die before are quest is even started say's Jupiter. what can we do say's Mercury. I don't know but we can't give up yelled Inuyasha. but what are we to do Inuyasha, I'm out of Arrows and Miroku, almost out of his Sutras say's Kagome. I know that but we can't give up say's Inuyasha. you all can die all together say's the Demon. enjoy hell say's Inuyasha. I think it you who should enjoy hell say's the Demon. who jump right at them here he come 's say's Shippbo. were all going to die say's Shippbo.

Awwwww they all close there eye's but why didn't the Attack come why did it stop they all open there eye's let me go say's the Demon.

How dear you say's a female voice they all look up at a warrior that had a Demon fur around the butt, (kind of like Iyame clothes the wolf demon).

it look as some kind of Armor and at the top was more fur around the Her Solder, She save us say's Venus. but who is she asks Miroku. never met Her say's Mars.

you think you can hold me down say's the Demon. to Serenity, She just jump up over to the Demon Chest and told him to shut up and she hit him in the face pretty dam hard to where he went silent not one word out of him at first,

This isn't your promble Demon Princess say's the Demon, knowing who She was every Demon in this forest knows who she is.

Why are you attacking human's Jaru, say's the women. because it there fault are home's are being killed it all there fault that My Mate and My children are gone because of these villagers my hole pack is gone and yet you wish to keep your words and protect them say's Jaru. I'm sorry about your Mate Jaru, but killing more humans will just give them reason to fight with us more please believe Me my Friend this isn't the way to show the Human that we have not betray them we kept are promise we didn't attack them they attack us but there is a better way so please my friend no more fighting it will only turn you into something worst the more you kill the worst you will become a killer and you don't want to become a monster do you say's the Women.

Everyone was listening to what She was saying was true this pour Man lost his Family they thought the Demon's were killing human's but maybe it was true were the human trying to trick them were they trying to make them kill these Demon that done nothing wrong but that just can't be they all thought.

Go home Jaru, say's the Women. your right i won't go though with this anymore but where I'm suppose to live now my family gone my son's where do I go from here say's Jaru. why don't you go to My Father he will give you somewhere to stay for a while say's the Women. thank you Princess say's the Jaru. your welcome say's the Women.

Jaru, turn around and spook to everyone else.

I'm sorry for attacking you all I guess I was just in pain from losing my family and I thought maybe you were coming to kill someone else family and hurt them like human have killed my family say's the Jaru. it ok were sorry we should of ask you first why you were attacking us say's Jupiter. yes well I'm sorry forgive me I'm leaving now say's Jaru. and he walk off to the Dog Demon village.

Thank you for Saving us from that Demon say's Kagome. putting Her hands out and then Next thing she knew The women turn around and hit Kagome's Hand away if you want to thank me then leave this forest, this forest it are homes and so help me if you come to kill are familys too then i will make your lifes a living hell say's the Women she was angry.

Look we didn't want to fight with that Demon he came to us say's Mars. yeah well Demon in this Forest are afade of humens now the humen of this village are killing are family's they made a promise to us that they would leave are home's and Family's alone and that we all could live in peace and now i hear from a massager that the villagers have higher a demon slayer to come and get rede of us just so they could have are home kill are tress are castle everything gone say's the women. they all look at eachother and now they were confused because they were talking to someone they were suposed to kill.

Look maybe you can tell us why the villagers have been saying your the ones killing there children say's Miroku. that a lie yelled the women. we have made a deal with them when I was 18 teen years old my Father sent Me to make a deal with the Human's and the agreement was We give them protection and they leave are home's alone but no now 3 years ago they started cutting are trees and not just a few for like firewood or anything like that they were taken out the Demon's homes too they took are woods for themselves they killed My Mother, and My older brother say's the Women. And My father has been doing everything in his power not to kill them all say's the Women, almost crying now. they have been killing are pack one by one and they call us the killers say's the Women.

look it a nice lie your playing Demon Princess say's Kagome, being a Bitch again. but why would Human just start attacking Demon without cause your a liar and I think I well start of killing you first say's Kagome. pulling out her arrow at Serenity. Stop yelled Inuyasha, jumping in front of Serenity, even Serenity, was a little shock at his movement.

What are you doing Inuyasha, she the Demon, Her and her Pack are the one hurting people we have to kill her say's Kagome. No this is over I believe her say's Inuyasha. what yelled Kagome. oh come on Human's will Attack Human's and they will Attack Demon's too they don't care who get hurt say's Inuyasha. forget about your Past Inuyasha, Human's are not that evil say's Kagome, getting Mad now. I don't give a dam what you think but I believe her story say's Inuyasha. fine I didn't want this to come to this but I guess I have no choice say's Kagome. pulling her Arrow back even more she was going to finish Inuyasha, off.

Your really going to kill me after everything we been though say's Inuyasha. you know what Inuyasha, I'm done with you I'm tired of you and these girls and there story about the Moon Princess say's Kagome. so if you want to betray me to Protect that girl then so be it I will have no choice to kill you say's Kagome. goodbye Inuyasha, say's Kagome. about ready to fire now No Kagome, you can't do this say's Miroku. Don't move say's Kagome, pointing her Arrow at the Miroku, then back at Inuyasha.

No yelled Mars, don't do it they all walk beside Inuyasha, if your going to hurt the Incented then get lost say's Venus. shut up say's Kagome. all you girls can die to say's Kagome. well I guess this is it say's Kagome. after all we been though together your really going to kill us say's Miroku. well I guess so I will give you one last change Miroku, come back on my side and you will live to see Sango, again say's Kagome. No I would rather die before I kill My Best friend just so you know don't ever come back say's Miroku. yeah say's Inuyasha.

well I guess it time to kill you then goodbye losers say's Kagome. Kagome you can't do this say's Shippbo. watch me Shippbo, now come on my side or I will kill you too say's Kagome. go ahead you witch say's Shippbo, who was very angry and crying that Kagome, would really try to hurt an incense person. Find Die yelled Kagome, and she let go of her Arrow.

But it stop right in the middle of them there was another arrow right in front of them all and it blew up Kagome's Arrow they look back at the Demon Girl and she held out her Bow and arrow ready again if this girl should try to hit them again what say's Kagome. don't even think about it say's the Women. why you say's Kagome. has she try to kill them all again but it kept on being stop By Serenity's Arrows.

How did you do that say's Kagome. I think you should know I'm the best warrior in this Forest so if you try that again this time I will kill you say's the Women. right to her face whatever I'm leaving for home say's Kagome. leaving them be hide, find go yelled Inuyasha. but this time don't come back yelled Inuyasha.

I'm sorry about that say's Inuyasha. it find it just like the villagers say's The women. so I guess I should say thank you say's the Women. your welcome say's Inuyasha. your a Dog Demon too well Half Demon, but your still in the Dog family say's the Women. Ah yes I'm in the Dog Demon Family say's Inuyasha. good your welcome to be in my forest please you and your friends please follow Me say's the Women. great say's Miroku. My Name is Rai, but I'm also Sailor Mars. and I'm Leta, and known has Sailor Jupiter. Hi I'm Amy, and Sailor Mercury, say's Amy. and I'm Mina, and Sailor Venus, say's Mina. after all of them saying there Name's to Serenity, felt like she had known these Girls from somewhere but where? thought Serenity.

Hi My Name is Princess Serenity, also known has the Demon Princess of the Dog Demon Pack say's Serenity. your Name is Serenity Asks Jupiter. yes say's Serenity. it just you have the same name has the princess of the Moon say's Jupiter. Oh I guess I never thought of it that way say's Serenity. Oh well you do say's Mars.

Anyways let get going to the castle say's Serenity. ok say's everybody.

they all went to the castle.

till next time i hope your liking the story.


	8. The Demon Kings Castle the Leaders Law

The Demon Princess.

So the group had walk for hours it felt like they had been walking for a very long time but most of all they all were getting really hungry after all the fighting they just went though. wanted to get there stranght back up and some sleep too.

Ok were here say's Serenity. here where, where's here say's Mars. My Home say's Serenity, has she touch a barrier and it open up like a door just eoff for them to pass though, then what they saw was the most beautiful castle they ever did see they all seen the castle it hard to say it was a very beautiful place it had shining walls all around it kind of like a cave of Diamond sparkling like crazy because of the light shining off it all there was some rock made into the crystal walls, there was nothing but water falls all over the place along with clean river down by the forest. it was amazing site to behold an empire hiding be hide this barrier so beautiful. the Castle is in the center of the forest plus there castle was sitting on a waterfall and so much more then that but yeah. you get the idea of what it look like.

Wow it beautiful say's Mercury. Say what oh yeah it very beautiful say's Serenity. it sure is I can see why you would want to protect your home say's Inuyasha. Yes we can too say's Venus. yeah well the human want this Castle but they want the forest gone too say's Serenity. there nothing but killers and they say were the evil one's say's Serenity. I'm sorry about what happen to your Mother say's Inuyasha. I heard you talking to Kagome, say's Inuyasha. yeah but I'm sorry about all the trouble You and your friends Family had to go though I'm so sorry say's Jupiter. it ok we get used to Human betraying us say's Serenity. yeah well it still wrong they made a deal with you and they went back on there word say's Venus. Yes it wasn't right say's Mercury. I know but there nothing you can do about it now so just drop it OK say's Serenity. well i hope you all well now stay here and i well get my Father say's Serenity. what you want us to see your Father say's Inuyasha. no one just come into the city of Dog Demon's unless My Father is OK with it say's Serenity. OK say's Miroku.

So she went to get Her Father and have Him meet the people that have been trick to kill them.

Father I have found them you were right they were lied to I'm just glad I had gotten to them before they got into the village say's Serenity. very good Serenity, I want you to keep in eye on them all say's Soutin. yes Sir say's Serenity. good now I will meet with them now say's Soutin. Yes Sir but Father there something you should know before you make your choice on what to do with them say's Serenity. And what is that Serenity, Asks Soutin. The Half Demon that is with them well they all protected Me from another person they were with there own friend betray them all and was going to killed them all because they were Protecting Me say's Serenity. So there a Half Demon Dog, with them I told him that He was welcome to come with Me, but I wasn't so sure about his friend but the girls that were with Him I feel has if I met them somewhere before but not from anywhere around here say's Serenity.

I see but you know even a Half Demon can be dangeress say's Soutin. But Father He Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomarou's Brother, and the Son of the Old Dog Demon that used to be the Pack leader here like you say's Serenity. Um,, that is something say's Soutin. very well I'm going to go talk with them all now but I have plan's for that Half Demon Inuyasha, say's Soutin. what are you going to do with him Papa say's Serenity. Guards yelled the Lord Dog Demon. Yes Sir say's the Guards. make a Room for are guest but most of all take the Half Demon to the best room in the house right beside Serenity's room say's Soutin. Yes sir say's the Guards.

So he was off to talk with them all.

What do you make of all this Inuyasha, Asks Miroku. what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. well this hole Human's Attacking the Demon's on there own grounds say's Miroku. it sound like they want the land for themselves and they want Us to kill them so they don't get there hands dirty say's Inuyasha. so you truly believe that the Demon's are not killing Human it look like they been wanting nothing but peace just like we have at Keada's Village but here it like the Humans are trying to get the Demons to run away from there home so they can take the castle say's Inuyasha. I guess it make sent say's Miroku.

It does and that why they been attacking us say's a male voice. very strong voice at that.

They all Look to the door where the pack leader was and was now walking up to them all.

It a Pleasure too meet you all and I'm sorry but you all have been trick and I want you to know if anyone of you think about killing are Family some more then I will kill you all myself say's Soutin. And so you know I will be keeping you all here where I can keep an eye on you all and My Name is Soutin, Leader of the Dog Pack say's the Man. Look Sir we only came here for answers say's Inuyasha. we wanted to hear the truth say's Miroku. well then in that case what you Men were just talking about was it say's Soutin. Yes but can you tell us if there's another reason why they would want to kill you and your pack Asks Mercury. well no not at all say's Soutin. You see I made the deal with those Human back 3, 4, years ago say's Soutin.

I Sent My daughter Serenity, to the village and to make the deal then they ask's Serenity. the only way to make the deal that we were asking of them was if they would be alond to take wood from the forest to make home's and for firewood and we agree to that and they asks for Protection say's Soutin. then Serenity, asks them to leave are family alone and so they said we had a deal say's Soutin. And that was it say's Soutin. OK well thank you for telling us the truth say's Miroku. Yeah well most Human wouldn't believe us say's Soutin. well we are a lot different when it come to believing what people tell us and we can see it in your eyes your telling the truth say's Miroku. good thing too cause i don't really feel like killing you all Say's Soutin. Good Serenity, yelled Soutin.

Yes Father say's Serenity. Now wearing something else a nice long grown that was red a kimono that had Flower's in it she was beautiful hair falling down Her back.

I want you to take are new friends to there stay room's for awhile say's Soutin. Wait your not going to keep us here are you Asks Venus. Yes I'm till I can tell for sure that you are all on are side you will be living here and no you won't be able to leave say's Soutin. No wait I have a wife and 3 kids she can't rise them by herself say's Miroku, with a very sacred face. Soutin, seen that look before very well monk write to your wife after your dinner and we will send Her a message to give her your message say's Soutin. No I have to see her I can't stand living here without Her I love her so much say's Miroku. Serenity, look at the Monk and seen the love that the Monk held for His wife She wish that one day someone would look at Her that way. Father say's Serenity, she walk up to him and whisper in his ear just eoff for not even Miroku to hear her.

Father let me go find His wife I will bring Her here if he can't go home then let bring His Wife here say's Serenity. but this isn't there home I'm testing them so I know they won't trick me say's Soutin. Father you know there not say's Serenity. and what would Mom say if she seen you acting like this say's Serenity. your right you are just like your Mother say's Soutin. very well Monk write your letter to your Wife but you will be staying here all of you say's Soutin. now take them to there Room's say's Soutin. But please I must be with my wife and Kids I don't want to lose them please say's Miroku. I'm sorry but if you do has we say then you may go home to them but if you go agent us you will never see them again so you behave and be good and you will go home safe say's Soutin. now go to your rooms at once say's Soutin. Now take them all to there own rooms say's Soutin. Sorry but this is for us to make sure we can trust you say's Soutin.

I'm sorry about my Father but what he say go I can't go agents that say's Serenity. please all of you go to your room's all of your rooms have been prepare for you and your Lady's will bring you your wash and bed stiff t sleep in say's Serenity. fine they all said together at the same time.

But Inuyasha, you are to come with Me say's Serenity. what say's Miroku. Inuyasha, has to come with me say's Serenity. very well say's Inuyasha. You can't go with her alone say's Miroku. I'll be find say's Inuyasha. after that He went with Serenity.

What do you want with Me say's Inuyasha. nothing my father want you to have your own room say's Serenity. what this is my room say's Inuyasha. yes it where your father stay say's Serenity. My Father say's Inuyasha. Yes this is his Old pack say's Serenity. Wow I can't believe this say's Inuyasha. yeah well your dinner shall be here soon say's Serenity. who started to walk away and left Inuyasha, to himself to think.

hope you like it.


	9. Inuyasha's A Prince?

The Demon Princess.

Inuyasha, had been thinking about why moyga, never told him where His fathers pack was, but He also wounder what the reason was keeping Him and His Friends here and that they weren't alound to leave the Castle and Miroku, seem very angry for not being able to go home to Sango, and His kids but he understood why he would be upset not being able to see his family again then Inuyasha, thought about everyone else He didn't have a family or anything like that maybe it was best if He took all there place's then they could go home and he would stay with them has there Slave but not his friends they have lives they have family He doesn't.

Inuyasha, are you awake Asks Serenity, at the door knocking.

Ah yes I'm please come in say's Inuyasha. Serenity, open the door and she was in her traveling clothes again, with Her Hair tie up in Her normal style with Her Meatball head look.

Why are you dress in those clothes are you leaving again Asks Inuyasha. I'm going on a hunt for Dinner for later tonight I'm not sure but My Father want to have a word with you later tonight say's Serenity. Here He would like you to wear these clothes for tonight at Dinner and at the Dog Pack Meetings They were your Father's clothes I hope they will fit say's Serenity, handing them over to Him.

Thank You Ah please be careful out there say's Inuyasha, taken the clothes from Serenity's hands and for a moment His hands and Her were touching and Inuyasha felt some kind of power running though Serenity's hands her hole Body wow say's Inuyasha. jumping back from Her what was that say's Inuyasha.

I'm Sorry My body give off some powers when I'm nervous say's Serenity. why are you so nervous around Me I'm the one who should be your keeping us all here like slaves say's Inuyasha. that not the way I see it Inuyasha, say's Serenity, getting a little Piss off now. Oh it not is it then how do You Explain us being force to stay say's Inuyasha. It just not we have to make sure your not going to turn around and betray us but if you be good like My Father say's then you well all go home say's Serenity. OK find whatever so what do you want Asks Inuyasha. My Father want to see you at the Battle grounds say's Serenity. Go that way then turn right and then turn left then there the battle field say's Serenity. OK Huh whatever say's Inuyasha. Anything else you want to say smart ass say's Serenity. Yes can't you just let my friends go take Me I don't have family anymore they do So please can't you talk to your Father and Asks Him to let them go please let Me take there Place please take Me let them Go Say's Inuyasha, with true friendship in His eyes loyal as can be. You would take there place Asks Serenity. Yes I would So please Asks Your Father to let them go Say's Inuyasha. I will see what I can do but no promises Say's Serenity. That all I'm asking for Say's Inuyasha.

After talking to Serenity, He didn't know why but He really Like this girl she wasn't your normal suck up Princess who a bitch, She was kind and loving for Her pack she was honest with Her feelings boy would she and Him be great together thought Inuyasha, blushing hard. Wait No I can't think like this, She and Her pack Are holding My friend in a jail prombley Inuyasha, just push the thought aside.

You wish to see Me Sir, Asks Inuyasha. Yes I did come take a walk with me Replied Soutin, OK I guess I have no choice anyway say's Inuyasha.

About in hour they talk about Inuyasha's father Inuyasha, had question and He wanted Answers for once and so the Pack King told him everything he wanted to hear how His Father met His Mother how he left everything that he could know about His father.

So now you understand why He left say's Soutin. Yes He pick Love over the pack say's Inuyasha. Yes the truth was He was going to bring You here when you were born you and your Mother to live here with us but He die the night you were born and your Mother never knew where to find us and we had no idea how to find Her either So we finger You would come here someday say's Soutin. I get it thank for answering My questions Say's Inuyasha. Yes well this is your home too and I want you to join us say's Soutin. what do you mean by that Asks Inuyasha. This is your kingdom too and that mean your the future King say's Soutin. What Me a King?say's Inuyasha.

Yes you are a Prince right now but you will be King if you stay with us please think about it we would really love having you here with us forever to give us faith and love and strong leadership say's Soutin. I can't believe I'm a Prince? say's Inuyasha. Yes you are a Prince but do think about staying we know you don't really have a family anymore out there but just so you know you are apart of are family too and we are your family too So think about it OK say's Soutin.

I guess I never thought about things like that but thanks I will think about it say's Inuyasha. Good I will see you at dinner say's Soutin. wait Sir, can you please let my friends go if I did stay here forever would you let them go say's Inuyasha. Do you trust them Inuyasha, Asks Soutin. Yes Sir I trust My Friends with my life cause they have save my life 1000 time So please let them go say's Inuyasha. Look I only want them to stay for 14 days then they can go where they want to say's Soutin. 14 days say's Inuyasha. Yes say's Soutin. I guess that will have to work as long has you let them go say's Inuyasha.

I will but don't tell the Monk this but I have sent Serenity, to get His Wife Sango and His kids so he won't be without them She is bringing them here for the Monk to trust us say's Soutin. Really your doing that for Miroku, Asks Inuyasha. Yes we want to show Him that we are His friends and that we have no choice but to give them what they want so if he want his wife and children then He shall have them bought here for Him say's Soutin. So your doing this to make Miroku, Trust you say's Inuyasha. Yes so all of you can trust us we live by your father's code say's Soutin. What that Asks Inuyasha. He made a law to all Dog demon that were true demon to watch over Men and Women to protect them to be there friends and most of all His pack, Family. So friends mean a lot to us and we want to take as many Human on are side to show that we mean Humans no harm say's Soutin. Wow OK then do has you wish but they all are very different say's Inuyasha. I know what I'm doing say's Soutin. find goodbye Sir, say's Inuyasha, bowing down in respect.

Inuyasha's went back to his room and He was shock still He was in His Oldman's Room His pack, Family so then this mean that He does have a family after all this time He felt like he fanlly found what He was looking for so he was going to find way to live like them and stay with them for a while then He well make His choice if He wanted to stay forever or not.

That it for now I have to be heading out of the house now so i hope your liking it. i really think i like wighting this one too.

till next time.


	10. The Stories of the Sailor Warriors

The Demon Princess.

Has the Grauds blow into there Horn's to get the Dog Demon's Atteion those that were far away from the Castle.

Owe! what was that say's Venus. not sure say's Jupiter. well we should check it out say's Mercury. I would hate to make the Demon's to think were being nosy say's Mars. yeah me too say's Venus. yeah say's Mercury.

Ok lady's Dinner about ready say's a guard please come with me say's the Male Dog Demon.

Oh dinner I'm so hungry say's Jupiter. yeah say's Mars. so they follow the Guard to the Dinner Hall.

Good afternoon Inuyasha, I hope your hungry cause dinner is about ready say's A Female Dog Demon. with long Red hair with Red eye's and a Star in the middle of Her forehead along with a few strips on her face as well like Sesshomarou's Mother face. She was dress in a very nice Kimono Pink coloring with peach flowers on it.

Oh I see well I guess we should be going then say's Inuyasha. Wait didn't Serenity, give you some clothes for tonight Asks the Female Demon. Oh yeah there over there say's Inuyasha. I believe this dinner is something Fancy so I believe you should change into those clothes say's the Female. Ah ok well let Me change into my Father's clothes so if you could give me a few min, say's Inuyasha. of course say's the Female.

So He took His Fire robe off and pants and put on this Nice old traditional black robe the pant were black and the top was black but there were purple Moon on the sleeves of it the moon mark of the Dog Demon king's family. so like the on Sesshomarou and His Father's Head.

Wow I look really Good say's Inuyasha, looking Himself over. I look so good looking so different Say's Inuyasha. Are you ready Prince Inuyasha, Asks the Women Inuyasha, look back at the women who was standing outside his door and he felt something he never felt before happy if this is what feel like to be happy he was going to stay with His People for good, beside he really was starting to like the sound of being called a Prince.

So He and the Female Dog walk to the great dinner hall and when He enter there was a big shadier hanging from the wall sparkling brightly and there was a lot of table set up it was a really nice dinning hall. And there was his friends too.

Wow Inuyasha, You look so Amazing say's Jupiter. yeah you look like A prince say's Venus. He alright I guess Say's Mercury. Yeah the same thing goes for Me too say's Mars. but if I'm being honest I think I'm liking the Dog Demon Guard who stand outside my door all night Say's Venus, blushing. really say's Jupiter. Yeah He like really cute say's Venus.

Um,, Why is Inuyasha, dress up so nicely say's Miroku. I don't know but He does look good say's Shippbo. yeah but Inuyasha, never get dress up for anyone He even made a fit with Kagome, because she wanted him to try some clothes from her time when he was in her time say's Miroku. I don't know maybe He just doing what the Dog Demon said be good and we all go home save and see are family's again say's Jupiter. maybe that it say's Miroku.

Inuyasha, was walking over to His friend when the king stop him.

Oh No Inuyasha, this is your seat say's the King. Oh nice I never sat in a very nice soft chair before say's Inuyasha. And He walk over the Kings Royal family sits.

Inuyasha, sat down next to Serenity's Brother Shadow, and Fang, there was another chair but no one was sitting in it but He just took His seat and waiting He didn't know what they wanted of Him so He was a little Nervous about how some thing. Shadow look at Him and smile at Him.

Hello Prince, say's Shadow, in a very low voice. Hi it nice to meet you say's Inuyasha.

All entering the Beautiful Princess Serenity, say's a Graud.

The door open and there walk in Serenity, with a very beautiful Black Kimono that had Red Flowers in it and you could tell by the look of such clothing that it look to be as if it were night time outside there was flowers at the bottom and at the top of the Kimono's shirt it look like Stars in the sky along with the Moon as well so it look pretty nice She had Red Lipstick on Her lips Her Blue eyes bought the color of the Kimono look beautiful Hair down all the way.

She had walk over to the tables and sat beside Inuyasha, and then Her Father started the dinner has he spoke a few words.

My Fellow friends, family, brothers, and sisters as we now know the Humans have made war with us they have no right to kill are family's but what are we if we were to kill back to wrong don't make it right so I'm thinking it is time for us to think about what we should do so we can live in peace say's Soutin. anyone have anything they like to say spoke the King.

Well Sir, there is one thing we haven't try to do say's Jaru. And what that my friend Asks the King. Well here we are staying put like cowards and not fighting back let us make these Humans know who boss and leave are homes alone say's Jaru. No My Brother it can't be that way say's Soutin. There are so many promble with trying to do this Humans think we are fighting back and then we really will be fighting for less and less food and peace say's Soutin. Well who say we have to be Human should have respect for are People say's Jaru, I agree with you there but we can't just start a fight with them say's Soutin.

Well what if we were to find out why all of them are saying there children are disappearing Asks Jupiter, rising her Hand up into the air. We have heard but we have not taken there young one Nore do we know who did it say's Soutin. So what if somewhere there is a Demon setting you up for the Humans to hate you all say's Venus. Um you do seem to have a point there say's Soutin.

Yes she does I think these girl are on to something say's Serenity. What do you girls know Asks Shadow. who seen the blush on Jupiter's face has she turn away to bush it off. Um well we live in the villages close by I'm Princess Mina. My Father Lord Dukoru, lives in the west say's Venus. but I'm also a warrior name Venus, say's Mina. bowing in respect for the Dog King. Yes and I'm the Same but My Father rule over the North Say's Jupiter. but My name is Princess Leta. and I to I'm a warrior name Jupiter, say's Jupiter. those to are the same as us say's Venus, Mars over there is a Priestess say's Venus. and Her name is Rai, and Mercury, over there come from a family of Doctors say's Jupiter.

Wow say's Soutin. So all of you girl are warriors but you all have the name of the Planets up in the sky say's Soutin. Yes Sir at first we thought it was weird too but then we learn about are Dreams say's Jupiter. And what Dreams were those Asks Soutin. I don't know if you would believe us this Dream has sent us on are quest to come here and find the Lost Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess who also has the same name has your Daughter say's Jupiter. Really then please do tell us your Dream's every one of you say's Soutin. OK we will try to do are best say's Mercury. I will go first say's Mercury. very well say's Soutin, sitting down. as they all ate and listen to the girls talk so there food didn't get cold.

Ok in my Dream I'm in this village and I stop and hear a child voice. And I start running because I thought something happen so when I came over the hill there was a child in the River and she was trying to catch food for her Momma and Papa but she split into the water then. so I came and went to save her I jump into save her and I did but when I got to the girl she was no longer a human girl she transform into some kind of monster taking hole of this girls body but this girl is still alive inside this monster. And so I try not to hurt it at first because I was a fade I would hurt this little child so it came right at me then it pull me under water I thought I was going to die and then out of the blue I notice that I didn't have to hold my breath I was breathing under water some how and I didn't need air but then I really thought I was going to die but then right there in front of Me was a brite Light I couldn't see anything at first but then right there in front of me was this Stick say's Mercury. holding up her Pin looking stick and I change into Sailor Mercury. And then I woke up from that Dream and I felt nothing so I went out to the village Say's Amy.

Then what happen Asks Shadow. And then what happen my dream happen in real life I turn into Sailor Mercury my dream told me who I was say's Amy. Me Amy the doctor had become a Super Hero say's Amy. so that was my dream but then one night after that I was giving a mission to find the Lost Moon Princess it had said she was lost and she had no idea who she was so that I was to find her and protect like I did so very long time ago on the Moon Kingdom say's Mercury. I know it sound weird but I know it real say's Amy.

No need to worry about it I believe you on that stuff everyone here would believe in the Moon Princess and the Queen because the Queen has Help Inuyasha's Father once before she was real say's Soutin. Wow I can't believe it say's Inuyasha. Yes now please finish Asks Serenity. Yes well that it for My dream Say's Amy. very well next girl please say's Soutin.

Ok well I'm Rai, and A Priestess I grew up in the south and I had found that I can read fire I can look into the fire and tell you what going to happen at first I thought that it was kind of weird but it help a lot because I was able to save a lot of lives say's Rai. then one night after that started happing I to was giving a dream like Sailor Mercury. I was in the Forest that day I had just be given a thank from a villager that had Asks that I slay an evil demon that was killing there people. so I did but on the way out I found there was a tree on fire and I wasn't sure how it was but it was this burning tree I thought I would try to stop it so it didn't get to the village so I grab water from the creak and then splash it on the tree and it didn't stop it got worst. then I see it was some kind of fire monster and it started attacking me I used my Arrows but it did nothing I thought I was a goner but then for some reason I did not burn alive my body wouldn't burn say's Rai. I was sacred out of my mind but I kept trying to fight it off but then some how I used fire power agents this Monster I was fighting with fire agent fire and it wasn't easy fight but then I was on fire again and again I wasn't sure what was going on but I kept fighting then some how I seem to leave this Monster powerless and it was all over it fell to the ground and it was out like a light and it was gone like it couldn't fight anymore and It kill itself for using to much power say's Rai. then I thought it was all over I started walking away then another Monster jump Me and attack her from be hide then she was fighting for her life again, then the same brite light that mercury, saw it too then here came out my pin this little red pin and I used it too and I to was turn into a Warrior known as Sailor Mars say's Mars.

I wonder so you both so far have had a dream and they became real say's King Soutin. yes Sir say's both lady's.

Alright and did you also have the same dream as Mercury. after your finding your fire powers say's Soutin. Yes I had the same dream say's Mars.

and you ladys say's Soutin.

same thing but a little but to diffeneit say's Leta.

I go next say's Mina.

OK I was inside my Father castle one day being the Princess everyday life everyone living up to Me being there all the time always wading hand and foot on Me loving Me with every word and Request from Villagers and travelers as well but then one day Are castle was attack by these flying bird that suck the blood out of My family and the guards. And then I seen this Women she called herself Princess Abi say's Mina. wait Abi killed your Family too say's Miroku. Yes she did but her birds and Her were coming after Me I thought I was a goner but I got the power to me right away I didn't dream about it, it happen for real say's Mina. but then after I turn into Sailor Venus. I had these weird powers and I used them agent Abi she hated my light powers say's Venus. Then I had power over meters too say's Venus. but then after She ran away I had no family left nothing but then I was having that Dream they had but with just looking for the Moon Princess say's Mina.

I'm so sorry about your Family Mina, say's Serenity. It ok but then I found some more dream along the way say's Mina. but then there were a few more time then there was this voice again then I asks who there say's Mina. then it sounded like a Man voice then He said that I would know only ones sign when looking for the Moon Princess say's Mina. and what was that Asks Soutin. it said that the Princess can't be without her Moon mark on her forehead that it a sign of the Moon Kingdom Royal family say's Mina. What so the Princess has a Mark a pond her forehead say's King Soutin. Then He look back at Serenity, head His Little girl could it be that she is the Moon Princess thought Soutin. Very well is that all say's Soutin. Yeah that when I found Inuyasha, and His friends say's Mina. OK thanks say's Soutin. and now you say's Soutin. Yes Sir.

Mind is the same has Venus, but another Demon attack My Kingdom I had to beg My Father to let me go after it say's Leta. but on the night out on my own because this Demon that attack us she had stolen My Brother and I went after Her and I went to get him back but then I got into a fight with the Demon that had a Sword that used Electricity power and then I seen my power come up and for some weird reason I got my power control over Thunder and Lighting say's Leta. but I too had the same dream has Venus, and was told that the Princess was Here in the Dog Demon's Kingdom that the Demon Princess is the Moon Princess she just hasn't found herself say's Jupiter.

I see well that make sent I guess wait you mean I'm a Princess of the Moon family say's Serenity. Yes that why we have all came here to help you get your powers too say's Mina. I see but how could that be possible say's Serenity. OK everyone let settle down there is one more thing I would like to say with Inuyasha, Here is the Prince of are pack and for the next 2 week well I'm away trying to help to make peace again for are family's He will be in charge say's Soutin.

What me Asks Inuyasha. Yes you will be taken my place from here on out till I return well You and Serenity, are the bosses here so I trust you will make the right choices say's Soutin. very well say's Inuyasha.

That was it Inuyasha's a Prince and Serenity, is the Princess of the Moon wow there going to be a lot to do around here say's Jupiter. yep say's Venus. well as long has we help Serenity, remember who she is that all that matter now say's Mars. yeah we have to bring back the Moon Princess say's Mercury. yeah say's Miroku.

after Dinner Inuyasha, went to His room and thought about how He can help His pack plus he would be alone with Serenity, a lot then Oh boy what kind of mess did he get himself into.

Serenity, was sacred was what those girl saying true was she the lost Princess.

that all for now.


	11. Prince Inuyasha the Pack Leader

The Demon Princess.

Prince Inuyasha, it time for you to start your dutys say's His Made. waking him up from His wounderful dream.

What now say's a tried Inuyasha, looking at the lady beside His bed what can I do for you Daisy, say's Inuyasha. I'm really sorry to wake you but the King wishes to see you before He leaves today say's Daisy. Oh I see well then please tell him I'm awake and I will meet him in his Office say's Inuyasha. very well say's Daisy. she left the room Inuyasha, got dress and walk down the hall to the King Office.

You are becoming a Leader already say's King Soutin. Oh you really think so say's Inuyasha, with His arms cross over each other. the way you told Daisy, where to meet Me at say's Soutin. what I was just thinking if you want to talk alone then it would be the best say's Inuyasha. It not a bad thing Inuyasha, it just you show leadership before you were even King to are People but there something I would like to speak with you about say's Soutin. what is it say's Inuyasha. please Sit say's Soutin. very well say's Inuyasha.

Taken a Breath for a Min.

Inuyasha, this pack has been in my family for a long time sent your Father's time say's Soutin. But you must remember being a King doesn't mean all about getting your way just because your a King has King you must remember the respect of the kingdom and it people and try to make life peaceful and good for all it people say's King Soutin. just remember the best way to be a king is to always give your people a chance to speak for themselves and let them have there own appending but you have to have respect for your people too and you must punish people that done wrong doing as well so you must respect the law even if it mean by doing what is need to be done say's Soutin.

Um thanks for telling me that but why are you telling me this asks Inuyasha. Because incase I don't come back I want someone to know how I feel about who should be King say's Soutin. What do you mean your going to come back to Us aren't you Asks Inuyasha. I plan to but no one ever really know what going to happen in life and if I can't talk the Human out of hurting us and working thing out then things may have to call for war I wish not to have to fight but there nothing else left after this say's Soutin. I understand Sir say's Inuyasha.

There one more thing I want you to keep in eye on Say's Soutin, what that Asks Inuyasha. My Daughter Serenity, I think those girls are right about Serenity, truth about the hole Moon Princess thing you see when My Mate and I found Her I thought she was just some Human but after while she was giving off some really good Energy that seem to change the life of people around her but she has some good hunting skills too. But I want Her to not be alone either say's Soutin. But there is something else I was thinking about say's Soutin. what that Asks Inuyasha. If anything happen to Me I want You and My Daughter to take the Pack and move somewhere else I wish not for a war it not us being coward's or anything It just there lives are a lot to me and I would hate to brake the rule your Father set for us say's Soutin. So you wish to have Me take your Pack somewhere safe say's Inuyasha. I want them to have a peaceful life no more fighting say's Soutin. But if you must fight to protect the People say's Soutin. but Sir say's Inuyasha. No you promise Me you will take care of them if anything Happen to Me you will become the Next King of this Pack say's Soutin. but Sir what about your Son's say's Inuyasha. they are in line but there not ready for it plus Shadow, doesn't want to be king say's Soutin. and well Fang want to kill the Humans and take back the land say's Soutin. But that no way to run a Kingdom being a King showing Respect to it people say's Soutin. I see but what about Serenity, well she is in Line for the thrown for Queen but she has to have a Male Air beside Her side to rule the pack say's Soutin.

Wait just a min, you want me to Be king but if I do take the job has King I have to Mate with Serenity, your telling Me say's Inuyasha. Oh no I didn't say that I said you have the right to take the thrown but Serenity, is the one be hide you if you don't take the thrown then She will but she will have to pick a Mate say's Soutin. Oh I see say's Inuyasha, blushing. but She is beautiful though say's Inuyasha. Yes she is a very beautiful women she has something about her that is just different about Her from the girl in are pack she grew up fighting like a Warrior and a true warrior at that say's Soutin. Yes she is something else alright say's Inuyasha. Yeah she is say's Soutin. So please promise me if anything happen to Me you will protect the Pack they are your Family now too just like your friends you protect them, well this Pack is your family now too say's Soutin.

it a lot to put on a guy who just found out about His hole past and Life but I will take care of My Father's Pack after all a Prince should do what is right for His People and sometime make life harder on himself but sometime it has to be that way say's Inuyasha. So yes I will promise you if anything should happen I will protect everyone in the pack and take place has King and I will try to rule like you Sir say's Inuyasha. being nice to the King and showing true heart of a Prince to the King, that a boy say's Soutin. has they were finishing up talking Serenity, walk in the room.

Dad I have Miroku's, Message say's Serenity.

Oh right so you are off to the village then right say's Soutin. Yes unless you wish for Shadow to take it to Sango, say's Serenity. No it alright you go ahead say's Soutin. very well then I will be on my way then say's Serenity. Wait Daughter I have something for you please come in say's Soutin. OK say's Serenity. who was waiting now for Her Father to speak or whatever it was he wanted.

Sit Serenity, say's Soutin. OK say's Serenity. who had sat down beside Inuyasha, Inuyasha, had waiting to see what Her father was going to do He was thinking the same thing has Serenity was.

Here this is for you say's Soutin. handing a bag to Serenity, has Serenity, open it, there was some kind of Necklets with Her name in it, it was a shape of a Crescent Moon like the mark on Her forehead, what is this all about Asks Serenity.

Look Serenity, now that your older and now I know for sure those Girls made everything clear to Me last night and it make sent there your guarding's say's Soutin. what are you saying Daddy say's Serenity. Look My Little Princess, The night Me and your Mother found you say's Soutin. and then we kept you here with us but you always are giving off some kind of Power always and the Garden you just sit there and it come from your hands are always glowing and you make such beautiful flowers and the trees say's Soutin. You help make are home more beautiful then it was before the water is like crystal clear all times say's Soutin. You change people's lives So I think you should think about what the girls are saying and try and let them see if anything from your past life come back say's Soutin.

I guess I could say's Serenity. just give it a shot you maybe the Princess after all say's Soutin. OK Father I will have them come with me to the village and then I can find out what they can do and maybe something will help me remember say's Serenity. good idea say's Soutin. When you return I'm not sure if I will be here or not but do be careful my Sweet Daughter say's Soutin. I will father say's Serenity. one more thing I think your Mother would want you to have this now say's Soutin.

What is it Asks Serenity. open it silly say's Soutin, laughing at His Daughter. he was beginning to become a fade of going to the Human and try to make things peaceful but he knew the truth so did Shadow, he was keeping it from his pack the last Human in the Forest he said he would give them his life for his people happy and that all he wanted but he was a fade that the Human are sending him to his death they and reply to him about his so call peace and then told him to go to the Human's and let them Kill him use him has bate to get him killed and he knew he was going to have to fight but this worried him he wasn't sure if he would come back alive.

Wow say's Serenity, it beautiful but isn't this Mother crown and family's jewel and Necklace Asks Serenity. Yes it is it the necklace I gave it to her for are wedding night say's Soutin. but papa this is Mothers necklace say's Serenity. No it was Her dream to see you wear it at your own wedding I think she would want you to have it say's Soutin. plus this crown show true beauty but true royalty and you My Daughter are the Queen of all the World Say's Soutin.

Thank you Master, Father I promise I will take great care of it say's Serenity. I'm sure you will say's Soutin. And this is from me say's Soutin. holding out a staff that he had made for Her Birthday witch was tomorrow night, Dad were did you get that I had it made it for you it a Staff with a Crescent moon at the top but there is something that has to be put into it say's Soutin. what that Asks Serenity. well I thought along time ago before I met those girls but I thought I would have it made for you just incase my dream was right too say's Soutin. Your dreams Father Asks Serenity. even Inuyasha, was shock by His Answer.

Yes I did I had weird Dreams too say's Soutin. But when you were 5 years old I seen you grow your first flower garden and then you spoke to Animals after that say's Soutin. Yeah I know I can do that stuff you said you like that say's Serenity. I do but that when I got the Dream from some one was telling me that one day don't be surprised if you transform into the Moon Princess. At first I thought it was good but then I thought maybe it wasn't true but then these girls told me there dream's and I believe them Serenity, I think you are the Princess and once you are you will find your final power and you can help the people maybe you could just move this castle say's Soutin.

Yes Father someday if I do find out who I really I'm I will do that for are people say's Serenity. That my girl but please do use this staff it will grow stronger each time you use it say's Soutin. Yes I will say's Serenity. Serenity, do you truly believe that you can continue you life has a Demon warrior say's Soutin. Why yes Father I believe I make a perfect Warrior for this pack say's Serenity. I see say's Soutin. Serenity, I rise you not to follow in are Path of life of power and strength I want you to live Strong say's Soutin. Has he said that he walk out of the room leaving Inuyasha, and Serenity, alone.

Umm Inuyasha, what do you think He meant by that Asks Serenity. I have no idea what he was trying to say say's Inuyasha. Oh great I guess I will have to finger it out on my own just like this hole Princess thing they all got going on say's Serenity. look Serenity, I believe you can do anything you put your mind to say's Inuyasha. do you really believe that say's Serenity. I do and I think you are the lost princess too and if you ever need anything you can come to me if you need to say's Inuyasha. thank you Inuyasha, it is very kind of You to say that to Me it make Me feel a lot better say's Serenity. Huh whatever don't make go making a big deal about it Say's Inuyasha, crossing His Arms. She just thank him smiling then she left on her quest she had ask the girls to come with her so they could finger it out together if she really was the Princess so they all agree on going with her to the village to get Sango.

that it for now.


	12. The moon Princess Quest for Truth

The Demon Princess.

So Serenity, had left the Demon castle to get Sango, for Miroku, to make Him trust them more.

So how far are we going Asks Jupiter. it about 3 days away from here say's Serenity. standing tall like always, OK so it going to take awhile then say's Mars. suck it up Rai, it along way to go if you can't handle it then there no way you were one of my protectors say's Serenity. what you remember can you tell us who we are say's Venus, No I don't know either You I was making a joke is all say's Serenity. Has Serenity took a deep breath,,,,.

Let get something straight say's Serenity. I have No idea if I'm the Princess you seek but I will try my best to remember thing alright and if I do then I will find what I'm looking for then I will help you as well but I can't promise you anything say's Serenity. it a deal say's Jupiter. yeah so let get the Demon Horses ready say's Serenity, Demon Horses say's Mercury. yes say's Serenity, grabbing one say's Serenity Ok say's Mars.

So Serenity grab a all black Horse that in the main had red lines in it also with more black coloring. but dark eyes but still very beautiful, then Serenity's wearing Her Normal traveling clothes her Armor and fur clothing.

Mars was in her Red Skirt and top vest thing that go over there shoulders and what not, you know what I'm talking about anyway, there was a Purple ribbon on the chest and back on the of the Skirt, and Red hills, and the Mars grab a Dark brown Demon horse that was also had red in it main too.

then Mercury, was in a sky blue Skirt and a very light blue ribbons on the top and back on the Skirt and the blue warp around the shoulders and tall long boot same color has the skirt, horse yellow horse and Tan light cream color Horse and in it main was tan and light pink.

Jupiter had a Dark Green Skirt and same thing for the other girls Shoulder warp thing, then the ribbon is light baby pink and same on the back of the Skirt and boot hills that were green her Hair pull up into a high Ponytail with green tie. the horse Leta, was one was like Spirit color coat and same black mine and then there was some blue in it.

Then Venus, has orange skirt with a blue ribbon on both side front and back of Her body Orange hill shoes, and the Horse she was on was all white and pink in it mine as well.

so they were off to the village.

Hold up say's Mars. there something out there say's Mars. what is it can you sent anything Asks Venus's. yes I do and it moving fast right at us in fact say's Mars. too fast this is a Demon speed say's Serenity. yeah say's Jupiter.

then right front of them a Twister and jump right at them what the say's Mercury. who go there yelled Serenity, Ah Who are you Wolf why are you on my Lands say's Serenity, I'm Koga the Wolf Prince and I'm going to hurt you like you did to may mate Kagome, say's Koga. what yelled Serenity, We never hurt Her she was the one who try to hurt us say's Mercury. yeah like she is so lying say's Venus. yeah say's Serenity. Shut up My Kagome, would never lie to me and how dear that Mutt Inuyasha, betray My Kagome, say's Koga. why that little Bitch say's Venus. no kidding say's Mercury. your the biggest most idiot Man I have ever met say's Serenity. what did you call me say's Koga. Your dumb if you believe everything a girl says, Say's Serenity. Yeah Kagome, was trying to kill us say's Mercury. shut up my Kagome, is so sweet and caring of everyone around her your just jealous of Kagome, She more Beautiful then any of you Girls say's Koga. Ahhhhhh Koga, that so sweet say's Kagome.

After that Serenity, threw off her Hood Her Travel clothes also has a hood.

Ah say's Koga, looking at Serenity true form He was a little over taken with Her Like all men are but He would never let Him be lead by another women only Kagome, was the one who could control His Heart and Him.

That it buddy you just made a really, really big mistake if you attack Me now then I will have no choice but to attack you say's Serenity. Oh you attack me say's Koga. ah that laugh Koga, would kill you in a min, Girl say's Kagome. Then bring it on say's Serenity, fine I will say's Koga. who had ran right into Serenity, and the Girls.

Mars Fire In night yelled Mars, Mercury Bubble's blast yelled Mercury, Ahhhhhh what the hell was that say's Koga. be careful they can used weird Powers say's Kagome. I'll be fine say's Koga. Koga, jump into the air and Punch Mars out and Mercury No Mars Mercury yelled Serenity, your going to regret that say's Venus. yeah I'm with ya say's Jupiter. right let get him together say's Venus. right say's Jupiter.

Jupiter Thunder Crash yelled Jupiter. Venus Crescent beam Smash yelled Venus, together.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh Koga, was hit but he had came right at the girls and knock them right out to the ground No yelled Serenity. if that the best you got then your going to die fast when I'm done with you say's Koga. I don't think I'm not as weak has these Girls even though there very strong but I stand by my friends and no one hurt my friends or family yelled Serenity. Oh please your not worth my time but I'm going to kill you for hurting My Kagome, say's Koga. aren't you Married to Iyame, Say's Serenity.

what how did you know about that Asks Koga. Oh Pour Iyame she going to be so heartbroken when she find out that Her Husband is Cheating on Her with another women how sad say's Serenity. Hey don't listen to Her you care about me don't you say's Kagome. well yes Kagome, but I don't want Iyame. to find out like this I want to tell her myself say's Koga. Oh well you can after you kill her then she can't tell Iyame, say's Kagome. yeah your right say's Koga. that it your going down for that little talk you just did say's Koga. I'm sorry Koga say's Serenity. what say's Koga.

at the moment Koga, was flying though the air and was being beaten by Serenity. that was for my friends say's Serenity. get off of me yelled Koga. went and Hit Serenity, and they both kept going at the fight then Serenity, finally had eoff and knock Koga, down for a min, or two Serenity, look at her Friends laying on the ground pass out hurt, My friends my family say's Serenity. has tears came from her eye, oh your going to start crying say's Kagome. Koga, just laugh this is the end for you now say goodbye say's Koga. has he ran right at her,

But then something was starting to happen even Serenity, look at herself and seen that she was also glowing brite light that made her very shiny and then she seen something coming out of her body it was a Crystal jewel that what Kagome, thought.

Then Serenity, had transform into the Moon Princess grown and every look then she used the power of the crystal and it hit Koga, and Kagome they were knock out cold and that when it happen.

Wow that was so cool say's Serenity. yes it was Serenity, say's a Women Voice who there what going on here who are you and how do know my name say's Serenity. Oh don't be a fade my dearest say's the Women. Who are you say's Serenity. Has now she was looking right at a very Small women who kind of look just like Her a lot.

Who are you how do you know my name Asks Serenity. I know your name because it the same has My I'm your Mother Queen Serenity, say's Queen Serenity. What My mother say's Serenity. Yes and you are the Moon Princess and my Daughter say's Queen Serenity. But then why did you leave me here on Earth didn't you want me Asks Serenity. Of course I did but when the Kingdom was attack I had no choice but to let my only child go say's Queen Serenity. I see but what happen can you tell me a little more about my past say's Serenity. and about the Girls.

Ok I well tell you what you what to know say's Queens Serenity.

If you all know the Episode 39 in Sailor Moon you will know the hole story how the Kingdom was destroyed the Moon.

So anyway that what happen you were so in love with that Human Prince from Earth but at the Ball He stay and fighting with us so but now you know the hole story.

say's Queen Serenity. but this means all of us and the girls are princesses of there own planets so Mars is the Princess of fire so she can not be harm by Fire in anyway so fire and Venus is the Princess of Planet Venus and has the power over Meters and light say's Queen Serenity. Then Mercury, has the power over water and can breath under water and then Jupiter, has the power of Thunder and lighting say's Queen Serenity. but they are your guardian's Queen Serenity. it true then that I'm a Princess and I'm the ruler over all the Princess of there own planets say's Serenity. Yes and it there job to protect you from harm I have sent my most loyal friend to help you find yourself I can only tell you so much but you understand I can't tell you want to do but from here on out things are going to start happening to you that hasn't happen before say's Queen Serenity. what would she look like when I find this teacher your sending to me Asks Serenity. Her Name is Luna, and there is Artermist, as well say's Queen Serenity. very well so there two of them say's Serenity. yes say's Queen Serenity. alright then I will keep a look out from them both say's Serenity. yes now I must go now say's Queen Serenity. has she was gone without a light she was gone.

Wow this is going to be a very long week say's Serenity.

So after while the Girl came too and Serenity, had told them about there past and where they came from and how there power works and what they can do with them so Mars, was blow away but was a happy to know who she was but she wasn't sure right away about the way Serenity, is ruler over them all but she got over it she wanted answers and so she got them, and the Mercury, was greatful for knowing about her past so she had no promble with Serenity, being leader she wasn't much of a leader she just like being the brain in the group, then Jupiter, was also very greatful but she was becoming Serenity, best friend just like back on the moon and Venus, was the very same way with Serenity, so they all were happy about there past being answers and the girls all made promise to Protect Serenity, forever.

3 day's Later they got the Keada's Village and Serenity, had walk up to Sango's house.

Um can you help me I'm looking for Sango, Miroku's wife say's Serenity, that would be Me how do you know my Husband name Asks Sango. well hi I didn't see you over there say's Serenity, yeah I guess I get the drop on people a lot sometime say's Sango. with a friendly smile but what is it that you needed of me Asks Sango. Um well I have a litter here for you it from your Husband Miroku, but before whatever he say in there I want you to know he is in good hands and no one well hurt him say's Serenity. what that suppose to mean say's Sango, after that Serenity, just waiting and then Sango, open the litter up.

Dear Sango, I wish I could be with you right now you and are beautiful children I want you to take great care of yourself and the Children I love you all so very much but I have some bad News I'm a fade that I won't be coming home anytime soon but I want you to know that I love you and I wish you could be here with Me you and the children but anyway the Dog Demon's want us to stay because they want to make sure that they can trust us so we don't go back and tell the villagers about there plans but they seem to be in the middle of a war I think some kind of Demon is Setting up the Human up agent the Demon and making the Human attacking the Demons but no need to worry I shall be home soon so take care I love you your truly Miroku.

What does He mean by that say's Sango. Look My father want to make sure your Husband isn't agents us is all say's Serenity. Well He not from what it sound like there a demon be hide the Demon's and Human fight say's Sango. I'm a wear of that Sango, I came here to get you but I also I'm Here for Miroku, say's Serenity. What do you mean for Miroku, Asks Sango. He say that he can't live without you so I thought that I would surprise Him with bringing you and you children to him say's Serenity. You came here for Me say's Sango. Yes I give you my word this is coming from your Husband and I would like to Bring you too him so that he may see that we are not the evil one say's Serenity. Very well let me get the children ready to leave and my brother say's Sango. very well say's Serenity.

after about an hour later.

Here was Sango, ready with her kids and Her brother Kohaku, and then Kirara, turn into her bigger form her Saber tooth tiger form then she and Sango, and the kids were off and so was Kohaku, was as well he was riding with Jupiter, on her horse.

After 3 day of Traveling.

they were almost there soon Sango, would be with Miroku again and even Inuyasha, too and for Serenity, she was going to tell her Father about what happen that He was right she was the Moon Princess and that she was going to help her family once again she wasn't going to let this war win agents her people she was going to fight for what was right and this demon was going to die if Father did not find Him on his own but she wish he did find that Demon so they all could get back to there lives but there is one thing that hasn't change she still is the Demon Princess even if she is the Moon Princess she is the Demon Princess now and that the way it going to stay for good.

there it is say's Serenity. wow you mean this is your home say's Sango. yes it is and it yours and your Husband home now too say's Serenity. Oh right say's Sango. who just couldn't wait to see him again, what about Inuyasha, Asks Kohaku with a big smile on her face what that suppose to mean Asks Sango. You'll see soon eoff say's Serenity. has they all walk into the castle.

well that it for now.


	13. The Kings Last words

The Demon Princess.

The King, had gone on His way to make deals with the Humen's but they wouldn't listen to what He had to Say. The hole thing wasn't worth hearing, they had been talk about with the Wolf Demon in the Dog Demon Grounds they were supposed to be out into the Mountains and the Northern County along with some of there Forests as well but the Forest are there Hunting Grounds. So He went to find out what was going on He would fight if He had to so he travel to the Wolf Demon Kings Den to talk thinks out, But when He got there they weren't at all willing to listen to what He had to say they weren't going to say Sorry to a bunch of Weak Humans so they were going to take whatever they please Soutin, try to talk them down to being peaceful once again live together without a fight but after He started trying to give orders the Wolf Demon King, wanted nothing more for Him to leave His Packs Den or died on the spot Soutin, refused to let them Counties to Kill People and put the balm on them when they didn't do anything to the Humans when they only hunt in there forest Ok find that it I've had it with you acting like this has to stop this is so wrong to kill Humans and act has if your better then them say's Soutin. No well maybe we could work something out say's Kal. What do you mean Asks Soutin. what if we make some king of agreement first say's Kal. And what is that Asks Soutin. Tell you what I will call off all the Attack on your People and the Human Soutin, started to think that He was getting though to them, But there is a small Catch say's Kal. And what is that Asks Soutin. I want you to give Me your Daughter Serenity, She will Married My Son Garth, say's Kal. What no I will not give Serenity, to you She is a Dog Demon not a Wolf say's Soutin. Please Her power is so much more powerful for a Human or a Demon she is different and if we cornet the Demon packs then there will forever be unlashing Peace for you say's Kal. Never yelled Soutin. I would never force Serenity, to do anything and I will not let Her Marry a Demon like your Son who so call a Prince when He is nothing but just like you a coward and lazy King who has someone else always dose His duty work say's Soutin. After that Kal, lost His temper and attack Soutin, Soutin, and Kal, for awhile.

Look Dog there is an easier way to work this out Dog just give me your Daughter or I'm just going to take Her myself be force if I have to say's Kal. Never I will never let a monster have Serenity, in your pack say's Soutin. find then you can died first then I will take her myself say's Kal.

Soutin, Guard started to help in the fight when Kal, cheated and had his Pack attack Soutin, So His Pack were protecting there King but never the less it didn't true out OK Soutin, was fighting with His Claws and first He wasn't going to have to wise time using His great sword on this piece of shit, He was winning the Wolf King was getting over whelm He was losing along with his pack the Dog Demon's pack, were winning His Wolf Pack was losing He won't allow it so He made His son Garth Attack Like a crazy Wolf witch he did He had Stab Soutin, right thought the Cheat it was bad wound but before anything else happen Soutin, took His Sword and use the power of it to kill Kals Pack. And He won but He was still very weak the wound was causing bleeding like crazy it was bad even for a Demons wound but he had to get back to the castle the rest of the pack Carried Him Home Come on we have to get the King back home has fast has possible say's the Body Guard.

They all were running for less the and hour and they were already back to the castle.

4 hour ago

Serenity, had gotten out of bed and went to Her class for her students she was a teacher in the pack also so she help them learn how to work on there power and become stronger Serenity, had been working on training of the children, they were getting better even Shippbo, wanted to learn some more fighting so she even took Him into the pack training courses He was learning a lot from the Demon Princess Has all the Kids were doing great. Inuyasha, was once again watching this Beautiful women again Boy was she getting to Him She had something about Her that he just couldn't name but He like it whatever it was.

Hey Girls please give the Kids some listen in how to used there power and when it should be alright to used them say's Serenity. Of course Princess we love to help out in the training with the kids say's Venus. great say's Serenity. so the girls help Serenity, in her teaching for the day 2 hours went by Alright Kids that was very good training today so please return to your home and have lunch and remember keep practicing say's Serenity. ok they all ran off to go home.

Your really good with Kids you make a wonderful Mother someday say's Inuyasha. from be hide Her She turn around fingers I see you been watching Me again say's Serenity. there No reason I can't Protect The Pack Members like I Promise your Father to Protect say's Inuyasha. whatever and that is the only reason you been watching me for the last hour an a half sent you been here say's Serenity. With a little small Smile on her face, I was only making sure you were safe beside I promise your father that I would look after his little angel say's Inuyasha. yeah right say's Serenity. well everything look ok here I should go check out the other arias say's Inuyasha. jumping off trying to hide the fact that He was spying on Serenity, and has been watching Her none stop.

Man it hard to believe Inuyasha, is a Prince say's Sango. I Know right I thought the same thing but when Serenity, had bought you here it made me all the happier to see my beautiful Children and my Wife say's Miroku. Oh Miroku, say's Sango. has she kiss him on the lips, but then she watch Inuyasha, and Serenity, talking and then he ran away like always, what going on between those two Asks Sango. Oh yeah that Inuyasha, is Head over hills for the Princess He been watching her sent we got here He got it bad for Her but He won't come out and say it and She like Him just has much say's Miroku. They just fight it in stand of saying it they both are just so stubborn say's Miroku. Oh I see say's Sango.

Princess Serenity, yelled Her Father's Men. Inuyasha, look back to where he heard the voices and smell blood it was bad too.

Daddy yelled Serenity, she ran to the Men carried her father Inuyasha, had ran over too everyone else well. Daddy are you ok say's Serenity. Ah Serenity, I'm so sorry Say's Soutin. Daddy Take my father to the doctor at once say's Serenity. yes Serenity, they all took Him to the village Doctor they clean the wounds the best they could.

So how is He doctor, Asks Serenity. I'm very sorry Princess but it look like he took a very strong attack though the Heart there nothing else I can do I'm sorry say's Irene. you should go in with him he want to see you and Inuyasha both.

Inuyasha, look at Serenity, and she look at him so they both went inside.

Father I'm right here say's Serenity. Hey sweetie it nice to see you again say's Soutin. Daddy what happen to you was it the Humans Asks Serenity. No it was the Wolf Pack they wanted the Human to hate us they put the blame on us say's Soutin. so it was a some kind of demon be hide it say's Inuyasha. Yes I try to talk to them and get them to be at peace with us but they would only do it if I agree to something that He wanted say's Soutin. what did He want Asks Miroku, from the door. He said that if I grave him My daughter Serenity, and that she would marry His son then He would back off He kept saying such things like Serenity, was different she wasn't Human Nore Demon that she would be a perfect mate for His son and make his Pack stronger I wouldn't let him Take you and when I was winning his pack was all dying His son stab me right though my heart say's Soutin. He was really feeling the pain now AHhhhhhhhhhhhh say's Soutin.

Daddy you have to hold on be strong papa you can make it though this say's Serenity, crying. Oh Serenity, I have live a very long life say's Soutin. No your still so young dad you have to hang in there say's Serenity. Oh how much I'm going to miss seeing your smiling face every morning say's Soutin. Dad no I won't let you die yelled Serenity. Shadow had put a hand on Serenity, Inuyasha, felt bad for Serenity, and now He was really worried what would happen now. Serenity, it time I have teach you everything I know you are ready and it time now say's Soutin. What are you talking about Asks Serenity. with Her Dads hand on her face I'm saying it time now that the crown be pass to you my daughter you are my daughter Adopted or not you are my Daughter and the true Queen of this pack now say's Soutin. Daddy say's Serenity.

Inuyasha, it time for you too say's Soutin. Time for me to do what Asks Inuyasha. This pack need you Prince Inuyasha, this is your Pack now too so that mean now that I'm going to died this is your pack to I leave everything to you as King now say's Soutin. Oh No Sir I couldn't be king the people love you to much I don't think I could do it say's Inuyasha. Yes you can my Son say's Soutin. Son say's Inuyasha. You are like a son to me Inuyasha, just remember what I told you respect your People say's Soutin. I will remember say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I never wanted this to come to this but please help my daughter you two are the only one that can help this pack now so please I ask you to Married my Daughter and take this place Has King and Queen together you will have more respect of the People I'm not focusing you I just want Serenity, to be taken care of and protected say's Soutin. King Soutin say's Inuyasha. please just think about it if not it alright but this Kingdom Belong to you both of you so combined or married who ever you want to that OK too. but you both rule this kingdom together ok say's Soutin. Dad say's Serenity. it time Serenity, say's Soutin. Shadow, my Son say's Soutin. Yes father take care of your sister alright protect her love her follow her say's Soutin. Of course Father I have always put Serenity, before myself say's Shadow. Here this is your now my son say's Soutin. Father your sword say's Shadow. Yes this sword is yours now say's Soutin. Father say's Shadow. fighting back the tears. Father try to hold on little while longer we can get though this say's Serenity. no Serenity, my time has come I love you so much baby say's Soutin, holding his daughters in his arms cause can she came closer to him to where he could hold her, you know Serenity, the first time we met I didn't think about keeping you but I'm glad that your Mother made me because you are the best thing that has ever happen to us and the pack and we all love you say's Soutin. Daddy say's Serenity, has she started crying in his chest. It ok to cry you know you don't always have to be so strong you know say's Soutin. Yes I do say's Serenity. sitting back up like a lady. I guess I got that from you father say's Serenity, smiling. Yes you did but you got your Mother kindness at heart say's Soutin. I know tell Mom that I miss her and that I love her and big brother Kiba, say's Serenity. knowing very well that he was going to died tonight. I love you Serenity, Shadow, and you too Inuyasha, say's Soutin. take care of everyone Inuyasha, Serenity, say's Soutin. After that he said what he wanted to be said He pass away in front of His daughter and Son, Father say's Serenity. they all felt bad for there King but there wasn't anything they could do about it now.

Later that night they had burn the kings body and barrier the Ashes, the next morning Serenity, was up earlier then normal she was fighting in the combat training aria, Inuyasha, woken up and seen Her she was crying fighting harder then any of the Men He had been training, Pour Girl say's Inuyasha.

Serenity, I'm Sorry about your Father say's Inuyasha. sitting next to Her on the hill now where she had drop herself down on to the ground from crying so hard, it all my fault that he dead he fought for me because the wolf pack wanted me and he wouldn't let them take me it my fault say's Serenity. No it not your fault Serenity, He was protecting you from those no good Demons say's Inuyasha. I don't know maybe I just feel so alone without Him here with me say's Serenity. but He is here with you he right here in your heart say's Inuyasha, pointing to Serenity, chest. thank you Inuyasha, say's Serenity. He will forever be in your heart Serenity, He is apart of you and now that you are Queen this is something that every Queen should know say's Inuyasha. thanks say's Serenity. But Inuyasha, how can I rule a kingdom I'm not even sure I can do it say's Serenity. But your not alone Serenity, I'm here with you, You and I are Queen and King say's Inuyasha. I think it right for you to know that I'm not going anywhere I given a lot of thought about what your father told Me and I think He was right about us Me you everything say's Inuyasha. So what are you saying Asks Serenity. Look if you are alright with it well here go nothing say's Inuyasha. what say's Serenity.

Serenity, Princess of the Demon pack Princess of the Moon will you Marry Me and Be my Queen say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, say's Serenity. Look I'm not sure I can do this right now say's Serenity, standing up. I know it hard to think about it in a time like this Say's Serenity. But just so you know I'm not doing this because your father ask me too I been fallen for you for a while now and I would really like it if we could get Married and Mate for life but if you need some time to think go ahead I wouldn't want to force you say's Inuyasha. So I shall see you later my lady say's Inuyasha, bowing in respect of the new Queen of the Pack.

Inuyasha, was hurting to see Her so sad but He truly hope that She would make the right choice and say Yes to being His Mate they would be better off married to each other in stand of someone else the people would respect them both more that way so He went to tell the made to make breakfast for everyone.

Till next time will Serenity, Say yes to Prince Inuyasha, will she married Him or will a Stranger come along and try to take the Princess Heart who could He be who the one for the Princess to truly love.


	14. Who are You and What do you want?

The Demon Princess.

Has a Young Man walk thought

the Forest He gotten Lost when a group of Demon Attack His Guard and Castle He was trying to find the Demon Princess to talk things out so He and his people could be happy and peaceful plus something told him that He knew the Princess once who she Remember him what they had together for some reason he remember everything from the past his dream show him his past with Serenity so he was going to find his Princess.

Just then the Guard of Crystal forest stop Darien, and made him sit still they were asking Question and telling them to turn around and go back but he got stubborn and told them that He was looking for the Princess and they had no choice but they tied the ropes on Darien, so He couldn't Do anything to there Princess.

Serenity, had been thinking about Her Fathers death and about Inuyasha, asking her to Marry Him evening She still didn't know what to do She really like Inuyasha, she wanted to help her people out so she was really thinking about saying Yes to Marry Prince Inuyasha, but for some reason she had a weird feeling that something or someone wasn't going to allow it but why would anyone want to hurt Her and keep her from being happy she was just being nervous about going though with Getting Married she was nervous but she also like the idea and Inuyasha, had been trying his hardest to get Her to fall in Love with Him more it wasn't easy to get to Her.

What should I do about this I have try everything I can to get Serenity, to fall for Me I even ask her to Marry Me and she hasn't even talk to me sent that night I know she upset with Her Father Death He knew it was hard on her and He wanted to help her so much but he didn't know what to do with Her she was just sometime just so Stubborn and it was hard to talk to her she just has so much Heart and Anger and other thing when they fight in the training She was just so good He couldn't be happier if she would be His Mate but He couldn't force Her too be so He would wait till she was ready.

Princess Yelled a few Demon's. Serenity, look up and ran over to them what is it Ask's Serenity, And Inuyasha, came running out to the grounds.

What wrong guys say's Serenity. what happen Ask's Inuyasha. there a Man here to see the Princess and He says that he will not go away till He speak with you say's a guard. Ok I will talk with him say's Serenity. why would this man want to see Serenity, is he a friend of your Serenity, Asks Inuyasha. I don't know I would have to look at him first but I'm not sure where did you put him Asks Serenity. in the Jail for right now till you see him say's the Men. OK alright I will talk with him say's Serenity. I'm going to be right by your side say's Inuyasha. I will be find Inuyasha, say's Serenity. I don't care I coming with you to make sure nothing happen say's Inuyasha. alright find I'm going down to the cell now you can stay or you can come it your choice say's Serenity.

And with that they both walk down to the jail.

Princess say's a Guard. who is it you wanted me to see Asks Serenity. Serenity, it really is you say's the Man, coming in front of the cell. Serenity, look at him take him out of the cell say's Serenity. very well say's the Man and take the personer to a room, so that I May speak with Him Say's Serenity.

Yes Princess say's the Guard. Inuyasha, sat down and Serenity, and the other man with Short Black hair with a nice looking face blue eyes and tall very tall he kind of look like Miroku, but no Ponytail.

Who are you what do you want with Princess Serenity. Asks Inuyasha. I came here to find my bride say's the Man. and I found her say's the Man. What! yelled Inuyasha. OK Man you just hold it right there you can't just walk in here asking for the Princess to marry you say's Inuyasha. settle down Inuyasha, say's Serenity. please sit down say's Serenity. young man why did you want to Marry Me and why are you here Asks Serenity.

Frist of all I know all about you Princess Serenity, Moon Princess say's the Man. My Name is Prince Darien. you and I were together in the Moon Kingdom if you remember me or anything about us say's Darien. Wait just a Min are you talking about Me has the Moon Princess back when the kingdom was destroyed say's Serenity. Inuyasha, watching what was going on He didn't like it because He felt like History always wins and if that happen Serenity, won't Marry Him after all He didn't like it He wanted Serenity, and this guy had no right to take his girl he been trying his Hardest to get Her Heart.

OK Explain right now say's Serenity. OK find So Darien, started to talk to Serenity, about the past and what he Remember and what he was to the Princess everything Serenity, was Remembering it now too. I Remember say's Serenity, cutting him off. You do say's Darien, with a Smile SO you know why I have come then I have travel far to Ask you to Marry Me say's Darien. what say's Serenity. You can't just walk in here and take Serenity, away say's Inuyasha, getting jealous.

Yes I have come from a far to find My Princess Serenity, and then Marry Her and take her back to my Kingdom say's Darien. What take me away like to somewhere else say's Serenity. Yes I love you all my life and I will not stop till I make you mind say's Darien. No way She is going to be my wife say's Inuyasha, getting into Darien face. Your wife is this true Princess are you marrying this Half Demon Asks Darien. I don't know I have thought about it I was going to say yes say's Serenity. You were say's Inuyasha, smiling. I was thinking about sent you ask me say's Serenity. you hear that she pick Me so you can go back to where you come from say's Inuyasha. No she didn't she said she thought about it she didn't say yes to you yet so that chances the rules so the door is still open and that mean I'm going to fight for Her too say's Darien.

Stop yelled Serenity, both of you I have the right to pick who ever I want say's Serenity. OK say's Darien. you can take as much time as you need say's Darien. Alright find say's Inuyasha. Guards take this man to a room say's Serenity. What can't we keep him in the jail say's Inuyasha. NO be nice or I will make you sleep in there say's Serenity. You can't do that to me I'm the King after all and I asks you to marry Me and now your going to just run over me like this say's Inuyasha, rather Hurt.

No I didn't say that say's Serenity. I just want to know who I'm say's Serenity, talking to Inuyasha, you are Moon Princess Serenity, witch you were also called Serena, at a times say's Darien. can you please just say out of this say's Serenity, You said you wanted to know say's Darien. Look I'm going to think about it some more and let you know soon say's Serenity.

Find why don't you just marry the dam Human Prince and let him take you away from your family you ever known cause I'm sure your father will be so proud to see you leave the kingdom and marry some other prince but go if that what you want say's Inuyasha. I can rule this kingdom by myself say's Inuyasha, letting his Jealousy get the better of him. he didn't know what to do with this now he was just sacred.

Inuyasha, wait say's Serenity. Inuyasha, ran away back to his room.

Serenity, didn't know what to do she felt weird about this Prince Darien 4 months later she remember now who He was after that night he came to the Kingdom He had also started to he would give Serenity, Flowers and speak mushy words Inuyasha, hated this guy he had try hard to Get Serenity, to look at him and pick him already but this Prince Darien would always jump right in there talk and start talking to Serenity, and making her laugh and trying to take her away from Him till one day Serenity, and Inuyasha, were having a Moment out on the floor fighting and Darien starting fighting on the floor and showing of his Ability's and Serenity, was surprise but went back to doing what she was doing.

OK Look Prince Boy I have had it up to here with your shit I will not be out thrown by a weak Human Prince say's Inuyasha. Oh back off Demon Prince don't you know that it my Serenity, your flirting with She belong to me she always has I don't care if we were sent to Earth Because Her Mother sent us but I remember everything and Serenity, and I were to marry on the Moon Kingdom but that day was gone but I will tell you this just because we were turn into Kids again and put on Earth mean nothing to Me Serenity, will Pick Me for her Husband not you, you are all a bunch of Dogs nothing more Serenity, should be somewhere else say's Darien.

Don't you dare treat My Girl that way she has a right to choose who she want to be with and 2nd this is her home they are her family and if you even try to take that away from her she will hate you for sure say's Inuyasha. No she won't I'm too sweet how could she not pick me how could she not love me just wait and see Half Breed she won't Marry you ever I mean why would anyone want to marry a half Demon like you anyways say's Darien. and with that he walk away that full of shit Darien, I'm better then you could ever be say's Inuyasha. Darien, turn around look at him again don't you get it Demon In the end breeding always win out in the end say's Darien. and He walk always your a sick man Darien, I won't let you near Serenity, ever say's Inuyasha. what are you yelling about Now Darien, seen the princess had return.

SO how are the kids say's Darien. putting on his act again find there getting stronger by the day say's Serenity. good you know Serenity, I was wondering if we could have dinner together alone say's Darien. Alone I don't know say's Serenity. ah come on say's Darien. well I guess it would be alright No it not alright Serenity, this man is sick to the bone how do you know he won't pull something on you say's Inuyasha. would you stop say's Serenity. I would never let anything happen to this lovely women say's Darien. I'm not going to let you have her to yourself say's Inuyasha. please stop say's Serenity. I'm sorry but I promise your father that I would protect you and I'm not going to let this man talk you down to anything say's Inuyasha. Serenity, seen something inside Inuyasha, it wasn't his Jealous self either it was something else it was like he was a fade something was going to happen look in his eyes She trusted Inuyasha, with her life.

You know what Darien, I don't think so say's Serenity. what your going to take the Demon's word over Mine say's Darien. Yes cause I know Inuyasha, wouldn't lied to Me and He doing this to protect me so and plus I like having dinner with my Family and friends say's Serenity. so no I will not be having Dinner with you say's Serenity. come on Inuyasha, we need to talk say's Serenity. Inuyasha, was relive when she took his side it made him happy.

Darien was piss off.

How dear He make her turn on me will in that case I'm just going to have to put a spell on my bride then she belong to me not him I won't lose to a Half Demon Prince no way she is mine and she is going to Marry me say's Darien. He had slept into the Tea room where he seen the mades making there lunches.

Um Hey could you tell me witch one of these Cups is the Princess she ask for me to give her some of my reamdys to help with some pain she got from traning today say's Darien. Oh ok it this tay here say's a made. thanks say's Darien. He open the bottle and put it into the tea and something else into her food so she would blackout and not reamber where she is only thing she would remember is the fanal day of the moon Kingdom and only Darien He was guessing that the Prince Demon and the Moon Princess had not Kiss yet or had even Sex so has long has that happen with should work only for me.

thanks say's Darien. with that he left to the dinning hall.

Darien, said that asks Serenity. yes he did say's Inuyasha. telling Serenity, everything Darien, said she wasn't happy she was going to throw him out of the castle ok after dinner we will have him brandish and Inuyasha, I'm sorry I made you so mad say's Serenity. it ok I love you Serenity that all that matters say's Inuyasha. I love you too Inuyasha, and thanks for being here for me say's Serenity. she kiss Inuyasha, cheek he went all red in the face but blew pass it and hug her close that the. till someone yelled out Dinner is about ready.

Yes it is you go I have a something for you tonight say's Inuyasha. what is it Asks Serenity, it a surprise say's Inuyasha. ok say's Serenity. Inuyasha, went to the mades hey you guys is the dinner about ready say's Inuyasha. yes sir just a min, longer say's a made plus Serenity, pain should go away now thanks to prince Darien's rubs say's Lady Tasha. what rubs Serenity, not hurt say's Inuyasha. he put it in her tea my lord say's Tasha. OK throw this out I don't know what he up to but I won't let him hurt her take this away and make some new tea say's Inuyasha. ok say's Tasha. they all work over the food again and he even made sure to change his food too.

Serenity, was eating her food and felt normal Darien, had not understood she should of blackout by now he thought but then something happen Serenity, and Inuyasha, both agree to marry for the people and for the love they held for each other, Lady's and Gentleman say's Inuyasha. I have something I would like to say say's Inuyasha. everyone look up to him Serenity, and I will be getting Married she has agreed to Marry Me say's Inuyasha. everyone clap there hands together Miroku, and Sango, where really Happy for them that great Inuyasha, say's Sango. Serenity, smile and look at Inuyasha, and kiss him in front of everyone Darien, was at rage how could the food not of taken form and knock out the Princess say's Darien. then it happen Serenity, had pass out,

everyone yelled out the Princess Name but not a sign Inuyasha, had a Healer come in and take a look at her not a sign of what was happing.

You See you have curse her say's Darien. from the door look at what you done Half Demon say's Darien. I never did anything to her say's Inuyasha. oh yeah then what with all the fainting all of a sudden say's Darien. I would never hurt her in my life you did something to her didn't you say's Inuyasha. I think your the one who did something say's Darien. Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

Um Serenity, she coming too say's the Healer. Serenity, can you hear me say's Inuyasha. looking at her Darien, jump into her face, Are you alright Princess Serenity say's Darien. She blink her eye's open first she was just a blank expression on her face, Yes it work she finally mind say's Darien. Inuyasha, look at her and she look up at him too blinking Serenity, thanks god your safe I love you so much say's Inuyasha. I,,,,,I,,,,,I.

to be contrune.

SO how do you readers like it, i hope your injoying it.


	15. My Wedding Day

The Demon Princess.

Serenity, are you Ok My Sweet heart Say's Darien, with a evil smile feeling like he got his way the spell works.

Serenity, get the hell away from Her Yelled Inuyasha. Back away from My Wife yelled Darien.  
No way She is marring Inuyasha, they said so at dinner Say's Leta. yeah we all heard him say it to us all Say's Miroku.  
Shut up she mind now and all of you will lose your princess right Dearest Serenity, Say's Darien.

Serenity, stood up off the ground look at Darien, started coming closer to Darien's lips.  
Inuyasha, heart felt broke his ears fell agent his head like a sad puppy. the girls didn't know what was going on. Miroku, and Sango, felt bad for Inuyasha, after all they went though.  
then Serenity, surprised them all.  
Huh In your dreams yelled Serenity punching Darien, right in the face. She caught Him of guard though all of them.  
what the hell Say's Inuyasha. Has if I would let this Jerk put a spell on Me I used My powers a few night ago to protect Myself incase He try anything Smart Idea Huh Say's Serenity. Oh why you Oh get over Here Say's Inuyasha, pulling Her into Him.

But How can you not Love Me Asks Darien. Cause everything your trying to do is just wrong and you well never have what you want when you try and force yourself on Me it make Me sick that you would even want to take My Family away from Me i may have love you when I was Back on the Moon.  
but that was the past this is Now I want a new life plus If you truly Love Me you would never have try to hurt Me that way plus My Family So get out of My Castle Now Say's Serenity.  
I won't forget this Half Demon I will get even with you all I will bring War Here either you Marry Me and Save your People Now or Die Say's Darien. So choose Me or the Fire Say's Darien. then I say you better bring your best warriors Cause My people will fight till there last warrior Say's Serenity talking like a true Queen.  
Find enjoy your finial Days has Queen Here cause I won't stop till You are Mine even if I have to force You Say's Darien.  
throw Him out of My Castle Yelled Serenity. Yes Mistress Say's The Guards picking Him up.  
Oh and by the way Boys Say's Inuyasha. Yes Me lord Asks the guards give Him a few beating for trying to kill are Queen Say's Inuyasha.  
Yes Sir, Hey Boys Let Me take this case Say's Fang standing Up. Prince Fang Asks the guard.  
How about I give Him his punishment Say's Fang smiling away. You know what go ahead but not killing Him Say's Inuyasha. Yes Sir, Say's Fang.  
So they took Darien, away from the Kingdom.

A few weeks went by Darien, hadn't been heard from but they knew He would be back.  
But right now everyone was preparing for Inuyasha's and Serenity's wedding later on tonight.  
Inuyasha, and Serena, were both so nervous it made them both.

Oh Wow Inuyasha, you look very good Looking Say's Miroku, standing in a Best man Kimono Black everything black on It. Inuyasha, was wearing A Black Kimono too same fancy wedding Kimonos.  
His hair was bush nicely for once He was wounding how it was going to be from Here on Out with Serenity, She was so beautiful and sometime very Stubborn but He still Love the girl very Much.

Serenity was dress in a White Kimono with Flower all around it look Like Sakura blossom flowers petals Her Hair down with Ribbons in Her Hair flowers in Her hair She was beautiful She was wearing Her Mother jewels On even the crown has well She was ready to go She was Nervous She hope she was doing the right thing.  
whatever happen back on the Moon if Darien, was Her true lover back then but how could she love that guy was He playing Her like that all those Years ago too was He trying to get Her kingdom is that what happing Say's Serenity.  
Princess it almost time we have to Get going now Say's Princess Leta.  
Princess Leta was dress a very beautiful green Kimono with peach blossom on it.  
Ok I'm ready Say's Serenity, smiling at Leta. You look so beautiful I couldn't be happier Say's Leta.  
please tell Me you know that this is what you want cause you can't change your mind later on Asks Rai. wearing a Red Kimono with fire flams over it. with a black ribbon In her hair. Yes i Love Inuyasha I'm ready Say's Serenity. Ok find if it were Me I would have Married Prince Darien, He was so hot Say's Rai.  
Are you out if your Mind yelled Serenity. Man don't go biting my head off Say's Rai.  
well don't say shit like that Say's Serenity, find I won't Say's Rai. Alright it time to go Say's Amy.  
Amy was wearing a Kimono that had water patters in it. Mina yellow with flowers.

the Wedding.  
Inuyasha, walk out to the Alter waiting for Serenity, to walk in and stand next to Him.  
This is it Say's Inuyasha. Don't look so Nervous Inuyasha, this is a Happy day Say's Sango. I know but what if I'm not a good eoff Husband what if I don't make even a great Father Say's Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, you are a loyal honest true loving Man Serenity will Love you just be yourself with Her and nothing else just promise to love her and only Her Say's Miroku.  
Yeah your right I can do this and I will be a honest and loving Man to My mate She Make Me happy and I should give Her just has much happiness Say's Inuyasha.  
that a boy now let put smile on are faces and be ready for you Wife for when She walk in though those Doors Say's Miroku.  
Thanks for being there for Me Say's Inuyasha. no worry's let go get you married Say's Sango.  
thanks Sango Say's Inuyasha.

Has they finish talking then The Dog pack started to howl that when the doors open up the Howls made it clear that it was time.  
And on time there came all the girls Amy walk down first then Mina, Rai, then Leta.  
Shadow was blushing hard when Leta, walk down has Her best women Made of Honor or whatever.  
but Shadow, was trying not to look at Her but He just couldn't seem to control himself and when she wave at Him He went even more shy. Inuyasha, look back at him and smile to himself.

something bugging you My Brother Asks Inuyasha, smiling. Well I have been having these weird feelings inside Me when ever she near Me or when I see her it like my face is burning up Say's Shadow. I see so your in Love with Leta, are you Asks Inuyasha. I think your right but I wouldn't even know where to start in asking if She like me or not Say's Shadow.  
well you will never know unless you ask why not Asks Her to dance with you later tonight Say's Inuyasha.  
Maybe I could do that Say's Shadow. well Skylar I now it not easy but you will never know unless you step up to Her and Asks Her to go out on a night walk with you or a Date something like that Say's Inuyasha. (Skylar is Shadow real Name but He like to be called Shadow in stand so Her parents and His friends just called Him Shadow).

Howl! Howl the Pack again but this time was when Serenity, would walk into the room.  
and right there in the middle of the room the doors open and there she was.  
His Beautiful Serenity. She was like a Goddess to Him So beautiful.

She walk right Beside Inuyasha.  
Now dearly beloved we stand here today with these two Youngster who are willing to spend the rest of there life's together spook a Older Dog Demon who was marring them to each other.  
if anyone has a reason why these to should not be together speak not or forever hold your peace Say's the Dog Demon.  
Rai wanted to say something but Serenity, didn't want anything to do with Darien. He was a better choice but Rai, didn't like Demon's very much the fact She wanted to Be One of them made Rai, Mad about it but there was nothing she could do this was the future weather she like it or not So She just kept her mouth shut. Amy had no promble with it She like Inuyasha, He would take great care of Her she knew that for a fact.  
Mina thought the same has Amy did they both agree it would be alright.  
Leta, was proud of them both for started a Family and taken care of there Family's pack.

Now Prince Inuyasha, do you promise to take Princess Serenity to Be you Wife your Mate for life to love Her to protect Her forsaking all others as long has you live Say's the Male Demon. Inuyasha, look at Serenity's face. She look back at Him and smile at him.  
I do I will forever Love and Protect Her with My Life Say's Inuyasha, smiling his cute smile at her with that grin on His face.  
but He was speaking the truth no lie what so ever. Very well Say's the Male Demon. And Same goes for You Princess Serenity Do promise in sickness and in health to forever be faithful to him as long has you live Asks the Demon.  
I do I promise you Love and protect Him has My Husband Say's Serenity, blushing.  
well then by the power in Me I now You are Man and Wife you May now Kiss Say's the Male Demon smiling.  
Inuyasha, turn around to look at Her She did the same they both were a little red in the face.  
but came closer to there faces. then Inuyasha, seal the cap between them and they kiss.  
it was loving and sweet with a lot of Passion.  
Lady's and Gentleman I like you Meet your New King and Queen of the Crystal Kingdom Say's the Man.  
Yay! the lady's and the Male Demons were pretty Happy at first when Inuyasha.  
came here there were a few demons that didn't like Him because He was a Half Demon.  
But King Soutin. told them that not one of them will disrespect the Great demons Son.  
but they all clam down after while. but anyway.  
they went and shear there first dance together holding each other very close of course Inuyasha, and Serenity, would steal a Kiss from each other from time to time.

Now I would like to Say something about the Groom Say's Miroku, Standing up with a Glass in His Hands.  
Ever sent i known this Man He has always be loyal and Honest He always speaks the truth even though there were times we hated it but it was the truth and We had to take it like it is. but most of all Serenity, never worry about Inuyasha, being disloyal cause He will love you forever He will forever Protect you.  
I'm So proud Of Inuyasha, has for someone has wonderful has you Serenity to be here to keep him in line So please Love Him to the end of time and do give Him all the loving in the world Say's Miroku, thinking pervert thought along with His Smile.  
Inuyasha, and Serenity both blush red but knew it would come down it so shook off the blush.  
Thanks Miroku Say's Inuyasha. and don't worry guys i will take great care of Inuyasha Say's Serenity, hugging Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha, just blush but hug Her back.

well after few hours of telling funny Story's about Inuyasha, and Serenity.  
they all went there own way Serenity, and Inuyasha, went to there Honeymoon Home where no one who bug them at all unless it was very impotent. Well good luck you two Say's everyone.

After that Inuyasha, and Serenity, walk off by themselves they both walk into a room light up with candles all around the Room.  
Wow did you set this up Inuyasha, Asks Serenity. No this wasn't My Idea but i do like it make it well Special for us Say's Inuyasha. Yeah so um what do you want to do now Asks Serenity.  
well how about we Eat and have a little wind then Maybe talk some more about what we would like to do with are life's and how we can make each other happy Say's Inuyasha.  
Ok then I have an idea in how we can start off Say's Serenity. and what is that darling Asks Inuyasha. To make you Happy right now Say's Serenity.

After Serenity said that She walk over to Inuyasha, and Started to kiss Him putting Her Arms around His Neck Inuyasha, kiss Her back putting His arms around Her too. Inuyasha Say's Serenity, pulling away from Him. Yes Say's Inuyasha. Make Love to Me Say's Serenity, 4 inches from His lips again. Are you sure you want to do it now Asks Inuyasha. Yes first part of Making you Happy is to Make sweet love to you like no Women has ever done plus it would Make Me Happy to do so Say's Serenity, blushing.  
Alright you win I can't say No to you on that Say's Inuyasha, pulling Her over to the Bed this was going to be the best night ever the best moment of His Life no more loneliness It happing and it Happing Now.

Inuyasha, and Serenity, kiss first then they got a little in to what they were doing.  
pulling clothes off,,,. Inuyasha, was kissing every part of Her liking everywhere.

About In hour later Serenity was at a climax it felt good to good foreplay Inuyasha, was going crazy for Her He was going all the way with Her all the way. then She went off then She roll over to Inuyasha, getting His way too.  
He never had a Head before He was going crazy inside. then He came but She pull away before it hit her mouth.  
Man that was Hot Say's Inuyasha. Yep and that only the beginning are you ready for Me Baby Say's Serenity. going on top of Him.  
Oh yeah I'm more ready then I ever been before Say's Inuyasha.  
He roll on top of Her Kissing Her down Her Jaw line kissing her down to Her belly again.  
Take Me now Inuyasha, I can't wait anymore but do be gentle Say's Serenity, eyes wide open.  
OK if your sure your ready Say's Inuyasha. yes I'm ready Say's Serenity. But before we go though with this we have to repair are Mate Marks on us Say's Serenity. Of course Say's Inuyasha.  
So they both took turns putting there Mate Marks on each other for Serenity it did hurt a lot at first but it did it job same thing for Inuyasha. they both drink both of there blood and then there Mate Mark appear on there body's both on the Neck. OK let go let do it Say's Serenity, smiling. they both were in the bed it turn to soft then it turn into a wild Night.

Next Morning. Inuyasha, woke up first then look at Serenity, in his arms He smile at Her.  
He just pull Her into a hug She woke up smiling at Him. Hey Baby Say's Serenity.  
Morning love Say's Inuyasha.

After that they would do a lot of things together they would talk with each other for a little while then they go out to the pack have lunch then take there royal matters then back to each other.  
Making out again.

well that was such a long Day Say's was the Kids today Serenity, Asks Inuyasha. they did great even Shippbo grown strong you should be proud of your Son Inuyasha, Say's Serenity.  
well I guess so but Shippbo, not really My Son though Say's Inuyasha. Yeah maybe not by Blood but He dose Love you like you were His Father Say's Serenity. Yeah your right He is Like My Son even if it isn't though Blood but i still love Him Say's Inuyasha. Yeah I don't mind having a Demon son He love Me and I hope your alright with this Say's Serenity.  
of course I love you and you being Shippbo Momma Say's Inuyasha. Oh I love you Say's Serenity.  
they started Making love again.

A 8 week Later.  
Serenity, wasn't feeling so Hot She been getting Sick a lot Lately Inuyasha, was worried but He was beginning to think He knew what was going on with Her He could smell the Pup inside Her He just didn't say anything.

But then came the Bad News.  
Howl,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Has Demon began to Howl out loud.  
What wrong Yelled Inuyasha, running into the mess hall.  
what going on Asks Serenity. Darien, has Made a Move. there a army on it way Here it only 3 days away from us it Bad it look like if could come across a 1000 men Say's a Guard.  
Oh No this isn't good Say's Serenity. well We have to be ready it look like We have no choice in having to fight Say's Shadow.  
Yes My Brother is right we will fight this out to it last warrior if have to Say's Serenity.  
Yes but why can't we just hide the Barrier better Asks Sango. cause Darien, has the power to get here or find us no matter where we go Say's Serenity.  
but How is that possible Asks Miroku. Because He was the One Human prince to see past the barrier in the Moon Kingdom.  
there no where we can hide Say's Serenity. So what do you want us to do Asks Leta.  
We fight for the land Say's Serenity. If that what We should to get are peace back then so be it Say's Inuyasha.  
everyone train the warriors the best they can it going to be strong battle Say's Inuyasha.  
Yes King Inuyasha. yelled out there Men.  
they all went there own way.

I can't believe that jerk is going though with this Say's Serenity. You know He won't stop till He get you Say's Inuyasha, sitting down on His bed.  
I know but I won't let this get the better of Me Say's Serenity. Look Serenity don't worry we will win this fight then everything going to go right back to the way it was before Say's Inuyasha, holding his wife.  
I hope so cause that Jerk has push Me to far Say's Serenity. Look Baby i don't want you to leave this Castle I will take are strongest Warriors out to destroyed the Enemy before they get here Say's Inuyasha.  
What are you saying I have to fight as well I'm the Queen I should be with My People like My Mother and Father did we both have to go Say's Serenity. I just can't let you go out into this War Say's Inuyasha, looking away from Her.  
Inuyasha, why are you talking like this I'm the strongest warrior i have to be there with you Say's Serenity. I know your strong but I don't want you to get hurt you or Say's Inuyasha, in tears He was a fade.  
Inuyasha, your crying what wrong why did you say that Me get hurt and then you said Or. Or what ? asks Serenity.  
The Pup Say's Inuyasha. What pup what do you mean pup Say's Serenity. Serenity dearest Your Pragenet with are child My Baby I don't want you to fight because of that i want you to stay Here Say's Inuyasha.  
Oh My God I'm Pragenet with are Baby Say's Serenity. yes, yes, that why I don't want you to come with Me Say's Inuyasha.  
But what if something happen to you out there without Me there to protect you Say's Serenity sacred.  
Nothing going to happen to Me trust Me no one can Beat My sword Say's Inuyasha. hugging her close scenting that she was a fade for Him too.  
It ok love I will come back safe Say's Inuyasha. what happen if the wolf Pack join Darien, the note said that there were Demons that were going to fight with us as well there more then just a 1000 men there to many for you all Say's Serenity.  
I know but trust Me we will win I will come back to You and are Pup safe and sound Say's Inuyasha.  
You promise Me you will come back Asks Serenity. I promise Say's Inuyasha. kissing Serenity.  
they both talk some more about everything and when He come back how they were going to rise the Baby.

well that it for Now I could really used some help if anyone is good with wars scene I would really love some ideas.  
but that it for Now hope you guys like this story I'm trying my hardness to get this to work out.


End file.
